My Sensei
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Marumi gets to be the student of Konoha's prodigy. What will happen after they become good friends? Will turn relationship turn into something more? ItachixOC, slight SasukexOC in later chapters. COMPLETE.
1. New Sensei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"Marumi! It's time to meet your new sensei! Are you dressed?" My father came running up the stairs, interupting my reading. I sighed with a roll of the eyes, "Yes, father. I'll be down in just a moment," I informed him, earning an 'Ok!' I groaned out in annoyance, today was the day that I get to meet my new sensei. Why am I getting a sensei, you ask? Simple. My father expects more out of me than what's fair. Since I have special chakra and unique capabilities, my father _insisted_ that I have Konoha's prodigy as my sensei. Can you guess who that is?

Uchiha Itachi.

My father has ties with the Uchiha clan, meaning Itachi's father, so he set up the whole thing with ease. I mean, I like being a kunoichi, but I'm still unsure if I want to be trained under this prodigy. What if he's a cocky bastard? What if he's just in it for the money? What if he's rude and arrogant? A few people have told me that he's arrogant and snobby, like most rich boys. However, I'm not for sure if he is or not, but I'm preparing myself for the worst.

Grumbling, I smoothed out my kimono and took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs. I smiled to myself, I did look pretty decent. I had a short red kimono on, with black spandex shorts underneath, and a pair of black flats. I examined my raven hair that was halfway pulled up into a bun, the rest hanging over my shoulders slightly. My bangs lazily shifted to one side as I turned my head, but not enough to fully hide my cerulean eyes. I tightened the bun that held in my hair and began to exit my bedroom.

I slowly walked down the stairs, anticipating on whether to just lock myself in my room or not. Well, that wouldn't really work out, considering my father was a stubborn man that would not put up with disrespect and disobidiance. As I finished my way down the stairs, my father beamed at me, quickly pulling me towards a raven-haired teenage boy with matching eyes.

I felt a lump appear in my throat, so I couldn't speak. No one said he was handsome! My cheeks were a light shade of pink as my father introduced me to Uchiha Itachi. His smile was warm along with his hello. I just faintly smiled back and shook my head in response. I knew my father would scold me later over my silent actions. "Please, excuse her! She can be so shy at times," My father came up with some lame excuse so he wouldn't look bad.

"No problem, sir. If I may, I would like to start her training as soon as possible," Itachi stated, making me look at him in curiosity. Why would he want me to train with him all of a sudden? "Of course, Itachi-san! You can train with her anytime!" My father was quick to rush me out of the house with Itachi-sensei. He just wanted to make himself look good, but also wanted to know the process of my training, ASAP.

I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous actions. "Follow me, Marumi," Itachi ordered as he stared at me with those onyx orbs. In one moment, it felt as if we stared at each other for a century. He guided me towards the hidden leaf forest, glancing back at me every now and then. He was very quiet the whole way up there. I was too embarrassed to really say anything, since he made it very awkward.

Once we arrived at our destination, he spoke, "Marumi, what is your definition of a shinobi?" The question caught me off guard, which took some pondering. I blushed slightly as he stared at me intensely, wanting the answer. "Hmm... well, I believe the true definition of a shinobi is not just someone who is assigned to protect their village with their unique capabilities and jutsu. It's deeper than that... a true shinobi isn't someone with strong powers that can wipe out their foes. It's someone who withholds the passion of wanting to take care and protect those who are held dearest to their heart," I explained, my eyes glazing over dreamily.

Silence.

I blushed, "Uhm...am I wrong?" He chuckled, which was something I didn't expect, "You are absolutely right. That's one lesson that I _don't_ have to teach you, which is fascinating." I stared at him with a small smile, "Thanks, I guess." He grunted in reply before pulling out a few kunai, "Shall we get started? I want to see how well your aim is," He explained as he threw three kunai at me. I easily caught the kunai and aimed for the target he set up.

I hit it square the first time, but the second and third times, I didn't quite hit it in the perfect spot. I could tell he knew I was getting frustrated, but he was patient with me, which I much appreciated. Sighing, I grabbed some more kunai that he had laid on the ground and aimed at the target. It _almost_ hit it dead in the center. Fucking _almost_.

He smirked at me, "Your aim is very good, however, the angle that you throw the kunai at is not. Watch and learn," He explained before placing kunai between each of his fingers on both of his hands and leaping into the air. He shot the kunai at each of the targets he had set up and flipped around a few times, his face held total concentration.

I was mesmerized! How could he hit the targets _perfectly_? He really _is_ Konoha's prodigy!

I cleared my throat, "Uhm... I don't think _I_ will be able to do that anytime soon," I admitted, feeling completely stumped at his talents. I felt so useless now. Great.

He chuckled, "You will soon enough, Marumi. It's just the concentration that you're having trouble with. What is bothering you?" I rolled my eyes at his question, "If only I knew where to begin," I huffed as I threw myself to the ground and crossed my legs. His warm smile introduced itself again, making me blush slightly.

"Everyone has a story, have you considered writing your's?" He asked as he fiddled around in his backpack and pulled out a shiny red apple. "Do I ever! There's not enough paper in the world... at least, that's how I feel at times. Why are you so concerned, hm?" I looked at him skeptically, wondering why _he_ of all people would want to know what's bothering me.

He smirked, "It is interfering with your concentration. Your concentration has alot to do with your training, and I am your sensei. Also, everyone needs someone to confide in, and it's obvious that you have noone on that list," He explained before diving into his apple, slowly and politely munching on it.

I scoffed, "That's because noone has proven that they're worthy of my trust. My father is a greedy bastard, my mother is dead, and I'm an only child," I began to rant, trying to catch myself before I started.

"I understand the father part. However, I cannot relate to the other two. I am sorry you're having such troubles, maybe when we know each other better, you can tell me more. It's obvious that you don't want to talk about it much right now, which I won't force you to. Why don't we get back to training?" He motioned for me to get up, which I obeyed.

x x x x

_Huff, huff, huff_...

I panted like an animal! He had me working so hard! I was covered in sweat, dirt, and God knows what else! I could hear him chuckle as he wiped some of the sweat off his own forehead, "I believe that is enough for today, Marumi. You have worked hard," He complimented me, which was replied with a thumbs up and more panting from the ground.

It was true, my exhausted behind was laying on the ground, trying my hardest to catch my breath. He smirked down at me, making me blush slightly. "What?" I narrowed my eyes at his smirk, obviously believing that he was mocking me. He said nothing but held out his hand for me to take, which I hestiantly did.

"I'll walk you home, since it's getting dark," he informed me as he picked up both our little backpacks and carried them on his back. He sure was a gentleman...

"Thanks for walking me home, Itachi-sensei," I thanked him as we arrived at my front door, my father probably listening on the other side. He nodded his head and handed me my little bag, "Anytime. You are a good student. Get some rest and eat well tomorrow morning, we're taking a trip to a village nearby to train. I'll be here around eleven o'clock to pick you up. Good night, Marumi-chan," He put his hand on my arm as he bid his goodbyes to me, making my face a real red now.

I smiled small, "Thank you, sensei. You have a safe walk home and a good night as well," I looked up into those onyx eyes that were so warm. He gave me one more smile before turning to walk towards his home. I couldn't help but smile to myself, he was really sweet! He's totally _not_ what everyone says he is! He's very generous, compassionate, and patient. And he actually has _manners_! Unlike most boys I see, even if they're rich like Itachi.

I decided to eat some dinner, take a shower, and bid goodnight to my father and give him a brief summary of today before going to bed. Tomorrow would be interesting, I knew that much.

x x x x

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock before banging the button to shut it up. "Stupid thing," I muttered as I wiped sleep away from my eyes and looked at the time - 8:30 AM. I groaned out and attempted to lift my sore body out of the bed. I decided a good stretch of the muscles was needed, so I did every stretch I knew before taking a quick shower and getting dressed for the day.

I decided to actually _wear_ training clothes today, since last night I didn't know that I would be training so soon. I decided to throw my hair up into a messy bun, the hairs fraying in each direction at the top. I decided to put on a sports bra over my regular bra to keep my boobs from popping out during my training (that would be _so_ embarrassing) and threw on a tank top with a pair of spandex shorts and some shinobi sandals. I tied my headband to my forearm, signaling that I was a Konohagakure shinobi.

Once I finished getting ready (putting on deodorant, and LOTS of it! brushing teeth, putting on some perfume, packing my bag, ect.) I decided to cook me a good breakfast like Itachi advised. Some rice dumplings, a bowl of cereal, and a healthy helping of fruit cocktail. Good breakfast, right? Well, it was better than the piece of toast I quickly fix every morning.

It was only about ten o'clock, so I decided to go to the park and play with the frogs like I usually do every morning. The little frogs were so much fun to watch. They always hop around while croaking, especially when they hop into my lap! They make me giggle and they're actually reallly affectionate, that is, if you treat them right. Everytime I come to the park, they always hop around towards me and hop into my lap.

Smiling at the thought, I quickly made my way to the park, making sure to bring my watch with me so I wouldn't be late and upset Itachi. I would spend forty five minutes with the frogs, then rush home to meet my sensei. It will all work out! I ran to the little fountain that the frogs hung out at, and they all jumped in my lap as if on cue.

I giggled, "Hey, little guys. Did you miss me?" I smiled at the little frogs who croaked happily and rubbed their little heads with my index finger. However, that was ruined when I heard a couple of words that I didn't really like.

"Hey, is that Itachi's new _student_?" "Yeah! I heard that her father went out of his way to pay Itachi a bunch of money to train his daughter because she sucked so much!" "Oh, my God! How pathetic! How much do you want to bet that he'll try to get his own benefit out of it?"

I grit my teeth, but continued to tune in to these girls conversation, who thought that I couldn't hear anything they said. They were a couple girls around my age, obviously jealous that Itachi was my sensei and not their's. But I continued to listen, "What do you mean get his own benefit?" "Well, he's an attractive boy who has money. He knows it! He'll probably try to get in her pants and then make up some excuse as to why he can't train her anymore when he gets tired of her." "Oh, I see! That totally makes sense. Sucks to be her!"

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore! "Excuse me froggies," I apologized to the small amphibians as I sat them back on the edge of the fountain and marched over to my peers angrily. They yelped out in surprise when I approached them, "If you want to talk shit about people in hushed tones, then do it to where they can't hear you at all! And for your information, what my family does is none of your business! So keep your snotty little noses out of my life! And I'm not that kind of girl, anyway! So take your little preconceptions and shove them up your asses, wenches!" I yelled as I balled my fist and punched both of them in their faces, knocking them down to the ground.

I huffed and bid my goodbyes to the little frogs and made my way back to my house, complete outraged and heated. I reached my front porch and sat outside, waiting for Itachi to show up. I was still angry and I was having a mental battle as to blow him off or not. The reason? Is because those girls are getting to me, sadly.

_What if he does want to get in my pants? I mean, I never thought about it... but what if those bitches are right? Is that why he's being such a gentleman? Just so he can get his... fill? Is my father also really paying Itachi large sums of money to be my sensei? I mean, he gets paid by the Hokage to be a sensei in the first place, but still! I guess the only thing I can do is... confront the matter. But, how do I do that? I guess I'll just have to go with my gut feeling, because I'm NOT about to let his bullshit happen!_

Soon enough, Itachi appeared in my peripheral vision and approached to my porch. "Good morning, Marumi. Did you rest well?" He greeted me as he stepped onto my porch, casually. I sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I- uhm..." I didn't know how to say it or ask it or whatever! His face fell, and he was serious, "What is it, Marumi?"

"I... I don't know how to ask you this, but I want to know..." I stuttered with a blush. He sat down beside me on the bench and leaned in slightly, making it more awkward. "Then ask. There is nothing you need to hide or be embarrassed about," he reassured, making me sigh in defeat. "Earlier, I was at the park, playing with the little frogs like I do everyday. And these girls were talking bad about me and my family, which I returned them the favor, trust me. But... they said something that kind of got my attention and made me worry," I explained, which earned his most undivided attention.

"Oh? What is it?" He was definately interested, which kind of made me nervous again. I looked at him in the eye, knowing that mine shown earnesty, "They said that the only reason you agreed to be my sensei was because my father was secretly paying you large sums of cash, and that you wanted your..._fill,_" I confessed, feeling very embarrassed at even bringing up such a subject with him.

He grunted in response, but it was a more of a laugh-like grunt. I raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" I was getting myself in defense mode, but he started to chuckle, which completely confused me! "Oh, Marumi. Don't be so gullible as to listen to such ignorant statements! Obviously those girls just wanted a fill out of your anger," He advised with a sincere smile, making me blush slightly (because of that pretty smile!) and smile back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I was being a little foolish," I admitted, feeling completely stupid, but relieved. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry yourself over it. Just because we're shinobi, doesn't mean that we aren't still human. We make mistakes," He said with an earnest smile, making my smile return. "You're right, Itachi-sensei. Thank you for not making me feel like a complete idiot," I giggled, which he chuckled along.

"Come, we must start our field trip to this town. Plus, I have a surprise for you," He stated, making my childish personality show. "A surprise? It's not more muscle-aching laps around the forest is it?" I groaned out, making him chuckle. "No, not this time. You'll see," He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a friendly way, making that famous blush of mine appear again. I haven't blush so much in my life...

x x x x

Once we were done training on the outskirts of the small town, Itachi advised for me to clean up some and hydrate myself on some water. I obliged, drinking a bottle of water and pouring some on me before wiping the sweat and water off with a towel that I packed. Once we were refreshed, he took my hand and led me into town.

I had a feeling this 'surprise' was coming up soon...


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Itachi, why are we here?" I asked my sensei as we approached the entrace of a small restruaunt. "Well, we're here to eat," He simply stated as he led me into the building that smelt delicious inside and out. We were seated by a hostess, along with our refreshment orders being asked.

"I'll have a water," Itachi glanced over at me and I blinked twice with a small blush, "Uhm... same," I ordered. He smirked at me and the hostess soon brought out our drinks, also informing us that our waitress would be at our table soon to take our orders. I looked at the menu, noticing that Itachi was glancing at me every now and then with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes, "What?" I was getting slightly annoyed at his smirking, it was obvious that he was up to something. "Why are you so...paranoid? Can't I see you to a lunch after training?" He asked, making me sigh in response. "I'm sorry... I just... this just doesn't seem like something a sensei and his student should be doing," I explained, feeling a little embarrassed by my expressions.

He chuckled, "Well, why not? Is it not appropriate for a sensei to get to know his student a little better? There is nothing wrong to two peers having a simple lunch that does not involve any kind of shinobi-like subjects." He was right, _however_, I was embarrassed by this entire activity. I guess my father was right about one thing, I am shy.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-sensei. My father is right, I can be shy at times. I guess my shyness is kicking in," I blushed with a cheesy smile, making him chuckle with a pair of closed eyes. "Come, let's order our lunch. Don't worry about being shy, Marumi. Just be yourself," He reassured, making me smile to myself and eye the menu.

We ordered our plates and started to dig in. I moaned in delight at the delicious cooked meet, "Mmm!" I smiled with a mouth full of pleasurable mixtures of meat and vegitables. Itachi smirked at my childish reaction, "Enjoying yourself?" I giggled, "Yes, this is very good. Thank you, sensei," I thanked him for buying me lunch, which was a very nice gesture, especially since we've only known each other for a short amount of time.

Once we were done for lunch, Itachi walked me around the small town. We 'window-shopped' at small family-owned stores. He even took me inside one store, which resulted in me drooling over really pretty clothes and such. Well, not literally drooling, but I just about did!

After a long day with Itachi, he was kind enough to walk me home. Instead of taking the fast route and leaping through tree branches of the forest. We talked, laughed, and joked around. It was kind of like spending time with an old friend that you haven't seen in a long time. However, Itachi was a new friend of mine.

x x x x

It has been about a month since Itachi became my sensei. We have grown closer, closer than just teacher and student. Itachi was my friend, not just my mentor. However, we had to keep our friendship a secret in front of our parents. They wanted us to be professional, and for me to progress in my abilities, which I obviously did. Itachi _is_ my sensei, afterall.

Every morning, Itachi would come and visit me at my house, take me out for training, and then we we would hang out for the rest of the day. At first, my father had suspicions that we weren't training as hard, but Itachi worked me like a dog when we _did_ train. For proof, I showed my father my progressions and his suspicious behavior subsided.

One day, however, Itachi invited me to _his_ home. It was a day that his father was working at the Konoha Police Force office all day, so he took advantage of that opportunity for me to meet his family. "Itachi, are you sure you want to invite me to your house? I mean, would you get in trouble?" I asked, wary of Itachi's decisions.

He smirked and waved his hand, "Nah. Don't worry about it, Marumi. Plus, there's someone I want you to meet." This got my mind wandering, who would he want me to meet? I already met his best friend, Shisui. He was nice, and a real jokester!

Once we arrived at the Uchiha estate, Itachi led me to his house. "Take your shoes off before you go inside. Mom's rules," He informed me, which I obeyed, understanding his mother's reasons. Itachi guided me into the house, "Mother, I'm home!" He yelled, which his mother replied by coming into the living room with a smile and a arm full of laundry.

"Hey, sweetheart! Oh? And who is this beautiful young lady?" Her smile was warm, and her beautiful onyx eyes held compassion and love towards her son. "This is my student, Marumi," Itachi introduced me to his lively mother, who gave me a big smile. "Well, I never knew you could have a student that's so beautiful!" His mother chanted, making me blush with a sheepish smile.

Itachi smirked at his mother's praise over my looks. "Thank you, ma'am. Although, I don't believe that I'm..._beautiful_," I replied, holding my hands in front of me for effect. "Rubbish! You are a very beautiful young lady!" She retorted with a smirk and a point of the finger. I backed down from the battle and smiled at her politely.

Itachi chuckled, "Come on, I still have one more person I want you to meet," Itachi cooed as he took my hands and led me down the small hallway and into the back bedroom. I heard the coos and muffles of what sounded like a little child. I raised an eyebrow when Itachi opened the bedroom door slightly, "Hey, you. Come here for a second."

I gasped when out came the door was a... ADORABLE little boy! He had this biggest eyes I've ever seen and he was so tiny! I wanted to pick him up and give him so much cuddles! I could eat him up! I smiled big at the little boy who looked up at me in confusion mixed with a little bit of interest.

"Sasuke, this is my student, Marumi. Marumi, this is my little brother, Sasuke," Itachi introduced the two of us with a warm smile. Sasuke looked up at me as if he was mesmerized or something and hesitantly smiled at me. "You're Itachi's student, hm?" He asked as he tapped his chin as if he was thinking hard.

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-kun," I smiled down at him and kneeled down to his level, which wasn't much, since I was kind of short myself. Well, definately shorter than Itachi.

"Hmm... you don't look very powerful," Sasuke assumed, looking kind of disappointed. I giggled, while Itachi scolded his little brother for being rude. "Well, compared to your brother. That's why he is my teacher, afterall, " I reasoned, which earned a nod from little Sasuke in agreement. "Nii-san, can I help you train her one day?" Sasuke turned to his older brother, whom was staring straight down at him. He was so teeny!

Itachi smiled warmly and knelt down to his little brother's level with me before ruffling his hair, "Maybe one day, Sasuke. Hey, you should go see if mom will make us some dumplings for a snack." Sasuke's face lit up like a candle and he rushed towards the room his mother was in. I giggled, "He's so cute," I commented, which to Itachi agreed.

"He can be a handful sometimes, but he _is_ young. Want to help me babysit on Friday nights?" I knew he was kidding, but I honestly would love to! "Well, sure. It'll give me something to do," I smiled up at him, which he just returned it.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room," He led me to the room across the hallway. I blushed at the statement. His room was actually pretty cool. It wasn't plain and boring like most people would think. He had posters of Konoha symbols, Uchiha symbols, and some other things I didn't really pay attention to. He had a simple bed, dresser, nightstand, and wardrobe. The basics of bedroom attire.

He had broadswords and other shinobi weapons mounted upon his wall. The broadswords grabbed my attention the most, though. The swords were a beautiful steel, while the handles were laced with golden design and had a small inscription on it - "Live by this sword, but never die of this sword." I smiled at the statement and noticed that his initials were engraved next to the statement.

"These are beautiful, Itachi," I whispered, completely awestruck at the ancient design upon the handles. "They are," I could hear the smirk in his voice as he walked up beside me to study the swords himself. I could feel his breath hitting the back of my neck as he moved slightly behind me. I blushed and turned around to meet his gaze.

"Itachi..." I began to speak, but I could feel him slowly backing me into the wall of his bedroom. I could feel my heart pound in my chest, and I was sure he could hear it. I felt as if my breath was being sucked out of me, making me pant slightly. He smirked down at me as he inched closer once my back was pressed against the wall. "Itachi, we shouldn't-" He cut me off as his lips pressed against my cheek. His lips felt as if they electricuted my cheek, but I didn't mind, honestly.

"What's wrong with having a little fun?" He chuckled at my bewildered expression. I narrowed my eyes at him, "You know what's wrong! Itachi... I think you should stop," I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to push him back slightly. He smirked down at me, but this time - his smirk was one of mischief.

He only inched in closer, but he abruptly froze when we both heard a soft, "Wow..."

Our heads shot in the direction the little voice came from. Little Sasuke was standing in the doorway, a blush across the bridge of his nose, staring at the both of us in a completely awestruck manner. This was the first time I ever saw Itachi blush. I was staring to think it was impossible! I couldn't help but start to giggle.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke! What are you doing in here?" "I was coming to tell you that mommy... that mommy..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, due to the fact that he has obviously never seen Itachi with a girl, about to kiss her...

I should've been embarrassed about Sasuke seeing such things, but I couldn't help but think his face was the cutest thing in the world. "Mommy, what?!" Itachi was getting impatient, but I could tell he was trying to keep his composure. "Mommy said that she'll make the dumplings..." Sasuke muttered, still in slight awestruck and shock.

"Sasuke, are you okay, sweety?" I asked as I approached him and put my hand on his head. His blush was still intact, but he smiled up at me. "Yeah...you two should have kissed! I wanted to see it!" Sasuke chirped, making me blush again. I knew Itachi was getting a little aggrivated, but he was doing a good job at hiding it.

"Please? You two look really good together! I think my brother really likes you," Sasuke leaned in to whisper in my ear and hold his hand up so Itachi couldn't read his lips, "I heard him tell Shisui that he thinks you're really pretty. He even said he wants to-" "SASUKE! That is enough!" Itachi shooed the little spikey-haired child out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. I heard Sasuke giggling on the other side of the door.

I giggled, and now it was time for the blush to appear all the way across the bridge of my nose. "He can be such a nuissance at times," Itachi breathed, trying to cool himself down of Sasuke's mischeif. "Itachi, he's just a little baby. You should be more patient with him sometimes," I reassured, which in return, I earned a smirk from him.

x x x x

"The dinner was delicious," I commented Mikoto, which I learned was the name of Itachi's mother, as we both cleaned the dishes while Sasuke and Itachi dried them. "Well, thank you, Marumi. I'm glad that you got to visit us and enjoy the dinner with us. You are always welcome!" Mikoto replied with a sheer smile as we passed the plates down the row.

After the dishes were done, the brothers and I were sitting the living room floor playing a boardgame when I heard the front door slam closed. I jumped slightly and Sasuke's reaction was that of a frightened face, "Uh oh..." "Sasuke, go to your room," Itachi whispered in a very serious tone. Sasuke was quick to jump up and jet to his room, leaving me confused.

"What's happening?" I asked my sensei. "We need to get you out of here, my father's home. And from the sounds of it, he's pissed," Itachi notified me and we quickly jumped up, but it was too late. I heard Itachi's father ranting and raving in the kitchen to Mikoto, "These motherfuckers want the police force to protect them, but they pull a stunt like this? Calling us names and belligering us because we're doing our job? Then my deputies are too cowardly to arrest them? What the hell? Where's my dinner, Mikoto?!"

His voice was booming and frightening, no wonder Sasuke was scared. I froze as my breath sucked in when he entered the living room. His face was that of surprise, but then it changed immediately to anger, "Who is this?" Mikoto hestiated, "This is... Itachi's student. She came over for dinner and to meet the family."

The Uchiha man slowly approached me, which made me nervous. Itachi stood beside me, his guard completely on overload. "You're his student, hm? What are you doing here? Are you aware that it is unprofessional to be in your sensei's home, eating with his family?" He asked, his anger flaring up again.

I gulped, "I- I apologize, sir. I- I didn't m-mean to cause an-any troub-ble," I stuttered, completely fearful of this man who towered over me like an angry building ready to collapse on top of me. "Itachi, get her out of here. I'm not in the mood to deal with this bullshit," The man waved his hand in front of my face, as if to say 'you are not important.'

Itachi scowled at his father, but gently grabbed my hand and led me out of the house, snatching my backpack at the front door. The walk home was silent, but Itachi spoke up once we were on my porch. "I'm sorry for my father's behavior. I didn't want you to see him like that. Most nights, he comes home sober, but... tonight wasn't one of them," Itachi explained, making me a little shocked. I had no idea his father was... _drunk_.

"Itachi, it's fine. Don't blame yourself or anything, okay? I stayed too late, considering the fact that it's almost nightfall. Thank you for inviting me to your home and spending time with your family. They are nice people," I commented with reassurance as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He smiled small, "I'm glad you go to meet my mom and Sasuke. They really seem to like you," He whispered as he came closer to me.

I smirked, "Itachi... control yourself. You're doing it again," I teased him as I wagged my finger for effect. He chuckled as he gently pushed my back against the wall of my house. "Marumi... I want to give you something," He whispered huskily in my ear, making me shiver from the contact with his hot breath.

"What is it, sensei?" I asked, mostly knowing the answer. "This," he whispered before he gently pressed his lips against mine in one sweet, simple kiss. I looked up into his onyx eyes that were warm and sincere and smiled, "Well, I glady accept. But Itachi, be careful. It's dangerous for you to have intimacy with me, and you know that! You could get in real big trouble, considering that you are my sensei and supposed to only be that," I reminded him of the elder's rules between teachers and students.

He rolled his eyes, "I can take 'em. Don't you worry, Marumi. Plus, you are irresistable. I've been holding out since I first met you," He chuckled at my baffled expression. I sighed, "You are unpredictable, sensei," I whispered before feeling my lips become engulfed by Itachi's familiar pair. This time, our lips were locked in a rougher kiss than before. This kiss was longer, as well.

"Itachi..." I whispered, my voice was husky now. Itachi snickered and gave me one last rough, long kiss before bidding me goodnight. "Tell little Sasuke I said goodnight and sweet dreams." He smirked, "I will. You have sweet dreams, too, Marumi," He kissed my cheek before walking off my porch and heading home. I blushed and pressed the tips of my fingers against my slightly swollen lips. "He's definately something serious..." I whispered to myself before entering my house and preparing for bed. My dreams that night were of Itachi Uchiha...

My stomach was all filled with butterflies when I thought of Itachi and our first kiss on my front porch.


	3. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto (:**

x x x x

About eight months have passed since my first kiss with Itachi. He still remains to be my sensei, but our affection for each other has to be secretly, considering the consequences. I have progressed profusely during our time of training, and my father is proud of my improvements. However, during our breaks, Itachi and I are quick to attach our faces and roam our hands over each other's bodies.

It's almost our eight-month anniversary, too. I'm quite excited! But I'm still not sure what to get Itachi... Last month, I gave him a woven bracelet that I made him, with a little charm. And no, it's not girly, either! The charm has a little quote on it - "I will never betray you. For, I am always with you and in your heart. I am your's."

I picked it out especially for him. What did he get me? A beautiful necklace with a beautiful ruby incrested in it and a whole lot of kisses! On the back of my necklace, it says - "Two hearts. One love."

I have never taken it off since then. Itachi wears his bracelet, too. Our families both asked where the gifts came from, and Itachi and I just made up excuses like, "I liked it, so I bought it." They didn't question our answers, either.

I was standing outside of a store on a main street in town, windowshopping. What is the definition of windowshopping? Windowshopping (verb) - means to gawk at beautiful or epic things in the window, dreaming that you have it, when in real life - you have nowhere near enough money to get it because you are a loser with no life. That's the definition... at least, in my case.

I had only a few yin in my wallet, so I had to be careful and look for sales and not get suckered into buying anything worthless. I want Itachi's present to be special! I've already made him a card with my unique artistic abilities, but I want to buy him something nice. Something that says 'THIS IS FROM MARUMI 3'

Sighing, I decided to enter the store and see if there was anything nice on sale, considering that it was a men's store, anyway. I looked at shirts, jewelry, and other items. I noticed that there was a cologne section and decided to browse through there. I picked up a few colognes and smelt them, which most of them made me want to gag my stomach out. They smelt like shitty, cheap cologne. Which... they were.

I rolled my eyes and almost gave up until I spotted a unique looking bottle of cologne. It was green, a lime green, with a flame-like insignia as the lid. It said - "Heated Passion." It looked interesting, so I decided to sniff it, and viola! It smelt amazing! It was one of those scents that you would want your boyfriend to wear everyday just so you could snuggle up to him and smell it!

"Ma'am, is there anything I can help you with?" The clerk approached me, startling me slightly. I smiled kindly and held up the bottle, "How much is this cologne?" The clerks eyes brightened, "Oh! That's our new signature collection! It's 1500 yin!" He announced, making my stomach drop and churn.

"I ... I don't have that much money..." I mumbled, completely disappointed in the rediculous price of this bottle of men's perfume! "Well, then. I guess you won't be buying that, now will you?" The clerk smirked as he snagged the glass bottle out of my hand, making me scowl at him in frustration.

He chuckled, "Unless... you are in the mood for a bargain?" He mused, making me roll my eyes. Typical clerks, always looking to sucker people into buying things. However, I wanted that cologne. It was for Itachi!

"What is it?" I asked, my tone completely serious and firm. He smirked, "Follow me, young lady," and I obeyed as he led me to the back of the store - where the employees relax and take their breaks.

x x x x

I panted hard with a couple of tears trailing down my face. God, this hurts so bad! I wish this anguishing pain would just leave...

THIS BLEACH IS SO BRUTAL!

It hurts my nose! I think all my nosehairs burned off an hour ago! I winced at the disgusting, unattractive stench wrestled with my nostrils as I tried to hurry up and finish cleaning this disgusting toilet.

Wait... What? You thought... WHAT? So, I had you going there for a minute... huh? You thought that I was sleeping with the clerk for a bottle of cologne? You little perverts! As if I would ever! I would steal it before I did that! Even this dispeciable toilet is making me ask myself, 'is this really worth it?'

Had you going there for a minute... didn't I?

God... this bleach doesn't just hurt my nose... it hurts my eyes! That's why I'm crying! Well... tearing up, not actually crying. But I've considered doing so, believe me. I almost cheered out in triumph as I was near finished cleaning this awful bathroom, which the clerk promised me the perfume if I cleaned his nasty bathroom... since none of his employees would comply to cleaning it. And, apparently, he was too _busy_ to clean it... bullshit.

After notifying him that I was finished, he (of course) examined the bathroom and nodded his head in approval. He ushered me to the cash register and rung up the perfume, "Ahh, but you can not just have this for free!" He mentioned, making me sweatdrop and a vein appear on my forehead, "Are you _kidding?!_ I cleaned that nasty, shitty, stinky bathroom and-" "Miss, please. All I ask is that you give me 500 yin so I don't get in total trouble with _my _boss, even though I am the manager of this facility," The scummy clerk explained, making me sigh in irritation and hand him most of the money that was contained in my little purse.

He smirked and handed me the cologne, which I was relieved to finally have in my hands. I darted back to my house and began wrapping his gift and putting everything together for our little two-person celebration. That evening, I thought about what else I wanted to give Itachi...

He was so special to me. Honestly, he's the only person that has ever showed any kind of friendship and compassion towards me. My own father has never showed me that much attention, and my mother is not alive. She died when I was only ten... and it was tragic. I honestly blame my father for her death. Considering the fact that she got drunk because he hurt her and she accidentally slipped down the stairs. She found him cheating on her with the neighbor's wife... and it all went downhill from there. I barely remember anything, though. It was late at night when she died...

Anyway, Itachi has been there for me when no one else has. When I told him this story, he held me in his arms as I cried my eyes out. He also comforted me when my father slapped me around because I didn't want to enable his alcoholic addiction by going out and purchasing him another six pack. Yeah... my father became an alcoholic after my mother died. And she died of alcohol... go figure.

I sighed and decided it would be best to take a shower and prepare for tomorrow, since Itachi wants to spend the whole day with me. I continued to ponder over what else I wanted to give him for our anniversary. After thinking hard and long, I decided the best thing I could give him... we've been dating for a while and it's been over six months, so...

I'm going to give him my _virginity_.

He deserves it, at least, that's how I see it. He's never let me down, never lied to me, and never so much as even made me frown. What guy wouldn't deserve that? He's also very physically attractive and I've just about had a conniption when he trained with me and was shirtless. I almost drooled waterfalls, hehe.

Going to bed that night, I thought about how I would approach him about his situation and what my plans were to... _pleasure_ him. I blushed at the thought and couldn't help but giggle at myself. Another thought had crossed my mind - where would we do it? There's no way in _hell_ that we'll be able to do it at each other's houses...

_Shit... do I have enough money to rent a room for a couple hours?_ I thought to myself as I went through my purse. Sighing, I mentally kicked myself for not having enough money. But, alas, an idea jammed through my brain! I snuck into my father's room, noticing that he fell asleep on the couch again and decided to take most of his money out of his wallet. He doesn't need it anyway, considering he drinks it away.

I smirked evilly to myself as I stuffed the money into my wallet, put it under my pillow, and finally slept peacefully, dreaming of Itachi on top of me, whispering to me to moan his name...

x x x x

I opened my eyes to the bright rays of the sun telling me, 'Good morning, Marumi!' I smiled, today was the big day! Itachi would be here to pick me up at 10:00, so I had to hurry and get ready. However, I blushed a really bad crimson when I noticed the feel of a sticky wetness between my thighs...

Oh, yeah. I had a wet dream about Itachi last night... hehehe. That dream is about to come true!

I smiled to myself and hopped in the shower to freshen up for the day and make myself very pretty. I threw my dark raven hair into a bun, leaving the other half to hang over my shoulders. I decided to dress in something that would be easy to slide off, _Oh, you naughty Marumi!_ I thought to myself mischeiviously.

I slipped on a little white, sleeveless summer dress with a pair of white flats to match. I put my little sunflower pin in the bun of my hair and smiled to myself as I slapped on some lipgloss and mascara. After putting on deodorant, perfume, lotioning up, and packing my little purse and Itachi's presents, I was ready in no time! I sat on the porch and waited for Itachi, and I smiled to myself when I noticed my dad was still passed out. _Must be a hangover, _I thought, _He won't be up for a few more hours_.

I was deep in thought and didn't notice Itachi approach me from behind, and I squeaked in surprise when he snaked his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck, "Good morning, beautiful," He cooed seductively, making me blush and giggle. "Good morning, Itachi. Happy Anniversary!" I chanted, making him smirk and kiss my cheek. "You ready to go?" I nodded in agreement and we headed off to spend our anniversary together.

x x x x

"Are you ready for your presents, Marumi?" Itachi asked after we finished eating lunch at this really fancy restruant that Itachi had picked out. I giggled and closed my eyes tight like a small child, receiving a chuckle from his direction. He placed a small box in my hand and I opened my eyes and unwrapped the little present.

I gasped, it was a box of different kinds of chocolate! I giggled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Itachi. I love it," I commented happily. He smirked, "That's not all, love. Here's your card," He handed me a really pretty red envelope that I hesitated to open because it was so beautiful. But I did, and I read the card. Here's what it said -

_My beautiful Marumi-_

_You are the rhythm that makes my heart beat. You are the blood that runs through my veins. And the sensation I have whenever I think of you. I'm infatuated with you, and I never want that to fade. You mean so much to me, and I would do anything for you - even if it cost me my life. Your smile radiates like rays of the sun, and it's blinding beauty is better than any drug out there. I need you, I want you, and I'm glad that I have you. Keep radiating!_

_With all my love, _

_Itachi Uchiha._

I felt tears pour from my eyes and I wrapped my arms around Itachi's neck and planted my lips against his, forcing him into a pleasurable kiss of passion and a little bit of lust. He kissed back eagerly and caressed my back gently and lovingly. "Itachi, I don't know what to say... that letter was beautiful," I panted after we parted from our heated kiss. He chuckled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, look on the back," He gently turned the card over and I gasped as I saw a little gift certificate to the spa here in town!

A goofy smile plastered itself across my face. "Oh, Itachi! This is so wonderful! I've heard that the spa is so lovely!" I chanted dreamily as I clutched the tiny piece of parchment to my heart. He kissed my cheek, "It's more than one visit, too. You can go anytime you want and bring one other person of your choice," He informed me, making my giddyness do anything but disappear.

I smiled and set his little giftbag on the table, to which his face brightened with eagerness to unwrap his gifts. He pulled out the card first and read it, which I blushed at -

_Dearest Itachi - _

_These past few months have been the greatest of my life. As you know, I have had some struggles in the past and no one to turn to for comfort or support. But that all changed when I first set eyes on you, and I'm thankful that you have the same feelings for me as I do you. You are a very special person in my life, one that I would never want to lose. Itachi Uchiha, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's true. You are mine and I am your's. Forever and ever. 3_

_With love and affection,_

_Marumi. _

He smiled at the note and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, which I gladly accepted. He smirked and continued to open his present, which was the cologne that I did hard manual labor for. It was worth it all the end, though, because he smelt it and enjoyed it. He also sprayed a little on and I was stuck to him like glue.

He chuckled at my reaction and gently placed the perfume back in it's box. This was my chance to speak up now, "Itachi, I have one more present to give you... but it can't be wrapped in a box or written in a love letter," I blushed as I looked into his eyes, waiting for his answer. His brows rose slightly, "Oh? What is it, Marumi?" He was interested now, I knew that much.

I smiled and grabbed his hand and our presents and led him out the front door of the restruaunt. I giggled and tied a blindfold around his eyes, "Marumi? What is this?" He was completely confused, which was actually amusing.

"Shh, you'll see. Just follow me," I grabbed his hand and led him down the street to the hotel that was semi-nice... well nice enough for a first time encounter. I nodded to the lady and signed in, considering that I had made the arrangements earlier today, so I wouldn't ruin the surprise for Itachi. She showed me to our room and I thanked her, Itachi was still confused.

I giggled and led him into the room before locking it and I sat him down in a comfy looking chair before demanding him to remove his blindfold. He looked around, still slightly confused, "Marumi... what do you have up your sleeve?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk, to which I just giggled.

I swung a leg over his waist and straddled him like a horse before placing a sloppy kiss on his lips, "Remember when I said my present was unwrappable?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. He nodded, listening closely. "Itachi... I want to give you something that I've saved up and it's very special to me. And I hope that once I give it to you, you won't throw it back in my face and persecute me for it," I explained, feeling a little shy and hesitant now.

He placed a hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb, "Oh, Azuki...Are you sure? I mean, I would love to, but are you _really_ ready to do this?" He asked, his eyes held compassion and concern. I smiled tenderly at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Yes, Itachi. I've thought long and hard about it, and I want you. I want to give myself to you... will you let me?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

He placed a passionate kiss on my lips and gave my neck a couple of kisses before looking me in the eye with a smirk, "Yes."

x x x x

We were down to our last bit of underwear. Our lips kissed, our hands touched and our bodies were already perspiring. The room was starting to feel as if it was a hundred degrees, but I knew it was just us. Our hot makeout session wasn't going to end soon, either. Itachi picked me up bridal style and tossed me on the bed as I giggled.

He pounced on top of me and sucked my neck again before trailing down to my nipples, making me gasp out in sheer bliss. "Itachi!" "Does that feel good, Marumi?" He teased as he kneaded my breasts like doh. I shook my head in response, and I ran my hands over his chisled body. He definately was a jonin, that's for sure.

He trailed his fingers down my stomach and found their way into my panties, making me moan out. I knew I was soaking wet, and Itachi announced it, "You're soaked, Marumi. You must really want me," He chuckled darkly, making my blush appear again. "Itachi... please," I begged as he teased my clit by pinching it.

"Please what, Marumi?" He teased again as his fingers entered my warmth, stretching me slightly. My face scrunched up at the discomfort, but I let out a slight moan as the slight pain subsided. "Quit teasing me, Itachi..." I whined, making him smirk before kissing my hips and slipping off my underwear with ease. He inspected my panties with an evil chuckle and threw them on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

He lifted my knees so I was spread-eagle. My face was a mohogany red now, and his drooling didn't help either. "Itachi... stop staring!" I growled, as he continued to stare and lick his lips at my entrance. He gave me a kiss before whispering, "But you're so beautiful, Marumi." I giggled and he kissed his way down my body until he reached my special place.

I stared at him curiously, was he going to finger me again? He licked his lips again before spreading my folds and flicking his tongue against my damp clit. I shuddered in pleasure and threw my head back at the foreign contact. He continued flicking his tongue against my clit, pressing it against me harder, and moving it faster.

You bet I moaned pretty loud, in fact, I almost screamed. My fingers were intertwined in his raven locks as my other hand clenched the bedsheets in pleasure. "Itachi!" I yelped when I felt him enter two fingers as he continued to tongue me. He chuckled darkly against my clit and sped up his pace, making my hips writhe in pleasure.

I felt some sort of adrenaline build up in my stomach. I felt my walls tighten around his fingers, and my clit was pounding! I assumed this was my climax and decided to just let it happen. Itachi wanted me to cum, didn't he? I didn't care, because my orgasm already started, and it sure as hell would finish!

"Itachi, ohh!" I screamed as I forced my orgasm out, the hot, sticky liquid squirted out of me and onto the bedsheets and part of Itachi's face. He laughed at me, making me blush really bad as he lapped up all my juices and licked his lips, "Delicious." I narrowed my eyes at his perverted comment, but rolled them after he sucked on my nipple again. I smiled and kissed his partially sweaty forehead before he flipped us over so I was over him.

"Marumi, will you pleasure me?" Itachi begged in a teasing tone, making my blush reappear. I smiled sheepishly, "S-sure..." I was a little nervous because I had to touch _him_. I mean, both partners pleasure each other in sex - obviously. But I was a little nervous at the fact that _I_ would be pleasuring a man.

I mentally sighed and hesitantly wrapped my small hand around his hardened member, which was pretty big, by the way. Itachi sighed at the sudden contact and relaxed under my touch, making me smirk to myself. I slowly started to stroke his member, making him slightly rock his hips against my hand.

I began to speed up my pace, making him moan and pant. I had an idea, I went down on him, engulfing his entire member in my mouth (at least, what I could get). He hissed in ecstacy and I let my tongue roam his cock, paying special attention to the head. I heard a guttural moan come from him and he lifted his hips more. I began to lift my head up and down, along with my hand. I continued my ministrations as he panted and groaned my name.

"Marumi, yes. That's it, just like that," He grunted as he placed his hand on the back of my head, slightly tugging at my hair. I smirked around his member and moaned against it, causing vibrations around him. He gapsed slightly and I continued to moan and moan against him, making him shudder in pure pleasure.

"Fuck! I'm going to burst, Marumi. Make me cum, babe," He whispered as he lifted his back slightly. I sped up my pace more and moaned against him so he would cum. Which he did - and there was a lot of it, too. I gagged and hacked at first, but I managed to swallow most of it. However, there was some of his cum on my breasts. It smelt terrible, along with it's taste, but it seemed to really turn Itachi on, so I left it on my torso.

"Marumi, that's a huge turn on," He chuckled before pulling me down on my back and leaning on top of me. I looked into his onyx eyes before giving him a kiss on his nose, "I'm glad I can turn you on, my love," I smirked as I whispered this in his ear. He kissed my jawline, lips, and cheeks before licking my earlobe and whispering, "Are you ready for me to send you on the ride of your life?" His voice was laced with seduction, making my warmth tingle.

"Yes, Itachi. Take me," I whispered back as I burried my face in his neck, preparing for the pain that I knew was coming. He chuckled and adjusted himself so he was poking at my entrance before slowly entering me. I seethed and hissed as I dug my nails in his back, "Itachi!" I cried out as tears spilled from my eyes.

It hurt so bad! I felt as his he was ripping my guts out of me! I didn't know that losing my virginity would hurt _this_ much! "It's okay, love. The pain will go away soon, just bear with it," Itachi cooed to me as he placed kisses on my neck and lips, trying to soothe me. It took a while for the pain to go away, but Itachi was patient, which I was greatful for.

"Itachi," I begged as I grinded my hips against him, signaling for him to start. He began to pump in and out slowly before speeding up, grunting with every thrust. I let out a few moans, grunts, and gasps myself. Each thrust was not the same. It just got better and better, which I began to scream at.

"Ohh! Yes!" I squealed as he rammed into me mercilessly, which I absolutely loved. "Ah, yeah. Ah, yeah," He grunted with each thrust, turning me on even more. "Harder!" I gasped as I lifted my back off the matress, pressing my breasts against his. He obeyed to my command and pounded into me harder, making the bed squeak and the headboard ram against the wall.

"ITACHI!" I moaned out as I tightened my legs around him. "Marumi, you're so tight," He grunted in my ear before he sucked on my special spot on my neck. "Talk dirty to me, Itachi," I pleaded as our bodies started to drip with sweat. "Talk dirty, eh? Okay. Mmm," He began as he moaned, "I love the way those perfect tits of your's bounce against me as I make love to you," He whispered, making me moan.

"Go on," I moaned before I gave his neck a few kisses. "You make me so hot, you've made me hot since I first met you. You're the sexiest little thing I've ever seen," He grunted a couple times with his hard thrusts, "Your pussy is so hot and tight. It makes my cock happy," He chuckled in my ear, making me blush slightly.

"I want to make love to you everyday, do you understand me? Everyday from now on, I will fuck you as hard and fast as I can while making you scream my name," He whispered as he pounded into me farther. I yelped out, "Don't stop!" "Then scream my name. Scream it loud and proud," He commanded, to which I followed.

"Itachi!" I screamed out from under him. "Scream it louder!" He commanded with grit teeth - he was about to cum. I could feel it in his cock. "ITACHI!" "FULL NAME!" "ITACHI UCHIHA! FUCK ME!" I screamed out as we both came all over each other, our stickly fluids making a mess on the sheets.

He continued to thrust into me for a moment before he stopped, both of us out of breath. We panted hard, "Marumi, you are amazing. Next time, you can be on top," He smirked at me, making me giggle. "Okay, I'd like that," I replied before kissing his warm lips, wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me by my waist.

He picked me up bridal style, carrying me to the bathroom. "We're taking a bath," He informed me before turning on the water to an extremely warm temperature. We washed each other lovingly and cuddled a little bit before he changed the bedsheets on the bed and we fell asleep. We didn't even bother to get dressed. I figured he would want to have sex tomorrow morning before he took me home.

I smiled in his arms as we drifted off to sleep. I thought of our previous actions of affection and pleasure. "Itachi, I love you," I whispered, thinking he was asleep. "I love you too, my Marumi," He whispered back before kissing my forehead, slightly surprising me. However, my smile just got bigger as I nuzzled more into his chest before we finally fell asleep. Love was definately in the air...


	4. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. **

x x x x

I awoke to the sound of running water on the opposite side of the room. I groaned out and stretched before looking around and studying my surroundings. Memories of the night before flooded through my brain, making me blush with a smile. Itachi and I made love, a beautiful love. A love that only the two of us could make.

I noticed that the clock said 10:00 AM, and I figured out that the running water was coming from the shower. I slid my feet off the bed and headed towards the bathroom to pee and greet Itachi. The shower door was a sliding door, with a mosaic-like pattern so you could see who was in the shower, but couldn't see details.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He asked as he washed his hair, making me smile at him. "Yeah, like a baby. Did you sleep well?" I greeted as I lifted the toilet seat and decided to use the bathroom - I had to pee really bad. He chuckled, "Not so shy anymore, hm?" I scowled at him, "I have to pee, silly!"

He chuckled again and turned the shower head off and opened the door. I saw him in all his glory and I blushed again slightly. I rolled my eyes at his constant smirking at my blush and quickly wiped myself and washed my hands before exiting the bathroom._ He's so arrogant at times_, I thought bitterly, but with a smirk.

Oh, I would crush that precious pride of his one day! You just wait Itachi Uchiha, you just wait. Speaking of the devil, he was standing behind me with his hands on my thighs, stroking them lovingly. "Yes?" I teased him as he stroked my body while giving me butterfly kisses on my shoulder. "I want to make love to you again, Marumi," He whispered in my ear, his voice husky and seductive. I giggled, "Oh, do you now?" I teased him.

He growled disapprovingly and picked me up before throwing me on the bed and attacking me with passionate kisses. "Itachi- oh!" I yelped as he lightly pinched my nipples. He chuckled and laid on his back, pulling me on top of him. "Remember, I said you could be on top this time," He winked as his hands still caressed my body lovingly.

I giggled, "Yeah, I know," and gave him a couple of sweet kisses on his lips and jawline. He took my hands in his and held them as I positioned his manhood under me and slowly slid him in. I seethed, obviously still sore, and whimpered as the familiar uncomfortable sensation returned in my lower regions. "Itachi, it still hurts," I whimpered. He leaned up and kissed my cheek before stroking my hands with his thumbs, "It's okay, love. You're just sore," He reassured me.

Sighing, I nodded my head and slowly lifted myself up and down on him. Soon, the pain turned into pleasure and I found myself bouncing in the air on top of him. His hands held my hips as he helped lift me up. I soon found the rhythm and we rocked to the beat. "Itachi! T-this feels go-good," I stuttered through moans, making him chuckle.

His grunts were in tune with mine as we made love for the second time. It took a little while, but we both finally climaxed, our juices mixing together. Our bodies were also slightly sweaty, and we were definately out of breath. "Itachi, my vagina feels swollen," I informed him as I pulled him out of me.

Smirking, he kissed my forehead and nose, "That's normal." I rolled my eyes at his nonchalant attitude and realized, _Hey, how would he know it's normal? I never really thought about it, but has Itachi been with someone else before me? He seems... more experienced than he should be..._ I thought to myself as I bit my lip in wonder and a small amount of jealousy.

Do I ask him if he was a virgin until last night?

I figured that the only way I would ever know is to ask, so I did. "Itachi...?" I mumbled. He looked into my blue eyes with a concerned look in his. I continued speaking, "Have you... been with anyone else before me?" I timidly whispered as I stared into those obsidian eyes with worry. He was silent for a moment, and sighed with his eyes closed before sitting up. I sat up with him, it was obvious that he didn't want to have this conversation, but I didn't care. I needed to know. I deserved to know.

"Marumi... yes, I have been with another woman. It was a few weeks before I became your sensei, actually. My friend, Shisui, set me up on a date with this blonde woman. She was very attractive and I had a little too much sake that night. So I slept with her while intoxicated and then the next morning after my hangover passed. However, I didn't see her again, nor did I care to. Honestly, Shisui set me up with a slut that had intentions to rip my pants off that entire night. I scolded Shisui for it, and he apologized for setting me up with a whore. I let it go and decided to go back to my normal ways, and that's when I found out that I was to be your sensei," He explained in a serious tone.

I didn't buy it all, though. He was too experienced for someone that's only had sex one other time.

"But... how are you so... how do you-" "Just because I haven't had much experience, doesn't mean I don't know how to pleasure a woman, Marumi. Also, I've heard Shisui boast about screwing women to the other members of our clan. It's not that hard to put two and two together," Itachi stated as a matter-of-factly. I could tell he was slightly annoyed.

I sighed, defeated. He had a point, he was no fool. He knew what the hell he was doing, which I admired. Because I sure as hell didn't!

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling embarrassed by my assumptions. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder before kissing my cheek, "Don't worry about it, love. Let's get dressed," He stated before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. I followed his actions and slid my white dress on, along with my slippers and my pair of panties. I looked in the mirror and noticed that my hair was a hot mess! I quickly threw it into a ponytail on the top of my head, and giggled when I saw Itachi put his own hair into it's signature ponytail.

x x x x

Itachi walked me home, mostly because I was a nervous wreck. I was worried that my father would burst out a lot of questions, ones that I couldn't make up answers to. Itachi shushed me, kissed me, and reassured me. But I was still frantically nervous.

"What if he finds out? What would happen?! I would never get to see you again!" I cried out as I clung to his shirt, not wanting to let him go. He sighed and lifted my chin, "Marumi, you listen to me. There is nothing in this world that will keep me from having contact with you and loving you. If he assumes, let him assume. He has no proof of anything, nor will he ever. Just calm down and be nonchalant, otherwise he will notice that something's up. We wouldn't want to give it away, would we?"

I nodded with a sniffle and he wiped my tears away before walking me up my porch and knocking on the door. "If you need me, I'll be over here," He pointed to the side of the house, where my father couldn't see him. I giggled as he quickly hid, but that smile turned into a frown when my father answered the door.

"Where the _hell_ have you been, girl?!" My father yelled as he dragged me in the house, not even giving me time to say or do anything. In drunken anger, he threw me against the wall and stormed over to me and punched me in the side of the head. "Who were you screwing, hm?! It was that sensei of your's wasn't it?! You little whore!" My father spat as he lifted me up by my dress, so I could be face-to-face with him.

"Daddy... please. You're hurting me," I whimpered as I wrapped my nimble fingers around his large, dry hands. "Shut up! You will never see that boy again for as long as you live! I'm not trying to have any more babies in this house! You're bad enough. Also, I know you've been screwing him, because you two are always together, and you're always dressing up for him. It's not that hard to figure out, you insolent slut!" My father spat at me.

He balled his fist and raised it back, and in reaction I whimpered and winced back, preparing for the pain that was going to shoot through my face. But I opened one eye when the pain never came. My father was laying on the ground, completely passed out, with a small amount of blood trickling down his back. I gasped out and screamed, "Daddy?!"

"He was going to kill you, Marumi," Itachi stated, a different tone to his voice. I looked at him with widened eyes that were full of tears, "W-what?! Is he... dead?!" I stuttered out, completely dumbfounded by all of this. "Look in his back pocket," Itachi simply answered. And sure enough, there was a knife in his back pocket!

"He was reaching for it, and that's when I struck him. He's not dead, just paralyzed and unconcious. The blood is just from the wound," He informed me, which brung a wave of relief over me. I mean, my dad was a jerk, but I didn't want him to die! Just to change his ways! But... he was going to _kill _me? No, that couldn't be true!

"Sure enough, Marumi. Come, we're going to pack your things and you're coming to live in the Uchiha estate. With me," He commanded, grabbing my arm and leading me back to my room. Sighing, I knew I couldn't win this arguement against him and packed everything I could. "Wait, what about your father?! Wouldn't he disapprove?" I mentioned, making him abruptly stop helping me pack.

"I do not care what he thinks. You're not staying here with _that man_," Itachi demanded, a dangerous tone to his voice. It kind of scared me, but I let it go, he was just being protective, after all. I sighed and prepared myself for the drama that I knew was about to go down with _both_ our fathers.

x x x x

So, I've lived with Itachi for about two months now. We eventually got his father to agree and I haven't spoken word to my father since I left. The only reason I ever went back to my old house was to get the rest of my things. Itachi and I shared a room, and I had to teach myself how to muffle my moans at night so little Sasuke wouldn't hear me.

Itachi was no longer my sensei, but my fiance. He proposed to me not too long ago, shortly after I moved in with him. Of course, I said yes and we shared a wonderful night of our 'practice honeymoon' as Itachi put it, haha. I had a very close relationship with Itachi's mom, as well as Sasuke. They welcomed me with open arms and treated me like I was family. A family that I never knew I could have.

Fugaku, Itachi's father, was still a jerk to me for some reason. He always scowled at me, never talked to me, and acted as if I didn't exist. It pissed Itachi off, I can tell you that! Itachi got in an arguement with his father one day over it, but Fugaku didn't budge. He's the only one whom hasn't welcomed me into the Uchiha home.

Itachi spent most of these days going out on missions with his ANBU teammates, leaving me to play and spend more time with Sasuke. Sometimes, Itachi would stay for a few days on a mission, so I got lonely every now and then. One night, I cried when Itachi had to leave overnight. I wasn't used to being alone at night and it somewhat frightened me. I was also worried about the dangers of his mission, which made me cry even more.

I guess Sasuke had heard my sniffling and muffled sobs and slipped into the room and crawled in bed with me. He pushed the hair out of my wet face and kissed my cheek, whispering comforting words and cuddling with me. He was too cute, I admit. At first, I told him that it wasn't appropriate for him to be in the bed with me, but he simply stated, "There's nothing inappropriate about comforting someone you care about and sticking by them."

So, upon that, I let him sleep with me that night. Itachi came back the next morning to find Sasuke holding me in his little arms. It was cute, actually.

However, Itachi has been acting very funny lately. He's been a little distant, cold, and quiet. It totally wasn't like him. I had asked him a few times what was wrong, but he just responded with a, "I'm just a little tired from all these ANBU missions, that's all," and he would kiss my forehead or lips and continue what he was doing before I asked.

I didn't buy it, however.

I sighed as I finished writing in my journal and set it down in the drawer and locked it before noticing Itachi stand in the doorway of our bedroom. "Oh, Itachi! You startled me!" I gasped out as I pressed my hand against my chest. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice him standing there.

"Hn," He grunted before closing the door behind him and removing his shirt. I smiled and walked towards him, placing my hands on his chisled abdomen, "Would you like to take a relaxing bath tonight?" He said nothing as he stared into my eyes briefly, "We'll see. I have some important papers to fill out tonight," He explained, making me frown in disappointment.

"Oh, uhm, okay. Well, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked as I plopped back down on the bed with a smile. "Yeah, can you fix me some water and bring me some aspirin?" He asked as he lay down in the bed, obviously exhausted. I kissed his forehead lovingly, "Sure."

I went to the kitchen and prepared his wanted headache meds and brung them to him. "Here, darling," I handed him the meds, which he glady obliged to take and popped them. "I'm tired," He whispered as he snuggled back into his pillow. It was about six in the afternoon, and he had just got back from an ANBU mission, obviously. I'm guessing that he had grabbed a quick snack and wanted to rest. I turned off the lights in the room and pulled the curtains over the windows. The curtains in his room were black, so that it would be very dark in his room during the day so he could rest.

I crawled in bed with him and snuggled into his chest. "Marumi," I looked into his eyes, even though I could barely see, "Set the alarm to wake me up in two hours," he ordered, making me sigh and reach over to set the alarm clock.

x x x x

_Ring, ring, ringggg..._

I groaned and reached over to shut the obnoxious alarm clock off, noticing that Itachi was already rubbing the sleep from his eyes while sitting up in bed. "Did you nap well?" I asked with a smile, one to which he could not see because of the darkness. "No," He quickly replied as he put his shirt back on and headed out the room.

I sighed, _Why is he acting this way? He never talks to me anymore, not like he used to! He never shows me affection anymore, either. Am I doing something wrong? Did I do something wrong? _

I worried over this the rest of the evening. I walked out into the kitchen to get me a glass of milk, and I noticed Sasuke sitting at the dining table, when he should be in bed. "Sasuke? Shouldn't you be asleep? Your dad will fuss at you if you're not in bed," I reminded, which was to no effect. "Marumi, I can't sleep that well. Can you sing me the lullaby?" He looked up at me with those adorable eyes of his, making me smile warmly at him.

"Sure, sweetheart. Come on," I led him to his room and tucked him in bed before singing, "The moon shines bright in the sky, as you close your eyes. Your dreams will take you many places, letting you meet a bunch of new faces. So goodnight, and sleep tight, because I know you will be alright. My love is always near, so you never have anything to fear. Sweet dreams, my Sasuke," I kissed his forehead as his big eyes became heavy and eventually closed.

I giggled at his sleeping face and caressed his cheek with my thumb before turning his lamp off and closing his door. I had made that lullaby up when I first moved in here with Itachi, because Sasuke couldn't sleep that well for a few nights. He said something about bad dreams about monsters in the drain of the kitchen sink.

Itachi was sitting at the desk in our room, filling out papers. I noticed that he was almost done, because the pile was alot smaller than it was. _Probably confidential papers. I hope he's still up for that relaxing bath. I really want one, but I want him to take one with me. It'd be nice to have him show some affection towards me again..._ I thought, definately with some hope still left.

I started to strip out of my clothing and put my bathrobe on. Itachi was finally finished and glanced over at me, "A bath would be nice right now," He smirked softly, which made me smile in return. We both headed to the bathroom as I warmed up the water and we both slipped in. We bathed each other and had a little bit of groping and making out along with it. This is the first time he's shown affection to me in a couple of weeks.

"Itachi, I love you..." I whispered as I lay my head on his chest, the warm water relaxing us. "I love you too, Marumi," He whispered back as he played with the strands of my dampened hair. "Itachi, I wish we had more moments like this," I mentioned, making him grunt with a smirk. Soon, he wanted to get something to eat and rest again, since his papers and other responsibilites were finished.

I sighed and bid my goodnights to Mikoto and checked on Sasuke one last time before slipping into the sheets beside a shirtless Itachi whom pulled me close for a snuggle. I giggled and kissed his nose before snuggling with him and falling asleep.

x x x x

I sighed in content at the wonderful mixture of scents. These scents were of Mikoto and I cooking breakfast for the family, since it was a Saturday morning. We giggled and talked about girl thing while little Sasuke sat at the table studying for his upcoming test on Monday at the academy.

"You know, Marumi. If you're worried about your relationship with Itachi, then I have a suggestion," Mikoto nonchalantly whispered to me, so Sasuke couldn't hear. I blushed badly, "How... did you know that I was worried?" I asked. She giggled, "Mother's intuition and the fact that I'm also a female," She stated matter-of-factly as she stirred some gravy in it's giant pot.

I rolled my eyes with a smile as I dried off some dishes so we could eat breakfast. "Sasuke, go find Itachi and tell him breakfast is almost ready," Mikoto ordered the little spikey-haired cutie-pie. He jumped up while yelling 'Nii-san!' and Mikoto quickly turned to me. "It's no secret that you two make love constantly, so don't even try to hide it. When he gets home tonight from ANBU, give him a back massage and be seductive. That way, he will want to make love to you and your relationship will have more fire to it again. Also, comfort him and reassure him about his missions and his job - men love it when their lovers encourage them and tell them how strong they are," Mikoto winked with a giggle.

My face was beet red, but I smiled, "You're probably right. I assume you do this with _your_ husband every now and then?" I nudged her in the arm with my elbow, as to which she smirked evilly. "It helps, trust me. If Itachi is really Fugaku's son, he'll definately go with it and enjoy it. And when he comes in from work, wear some lingerie, that way he'll immediately be curious and interested," She informed, making me blush again.

"You're a naughty woman, Mikoto-san. I don't blame you, with looks like your's, you could have any man you want!" I commented her, making _her_ blush this time. "Oh, well thank you, Marumi-chan. You're not too bad yourself, just remember that. You're a beautiful girl," She cupped my cheek in a motherly way and kissed it. Mikoto was like a second mother to me, and I loved being around her. I could talk to her about anything, and it wouldn't be awkward or boring! She was always bubbly and bright, along with her sense of humor and intuition.

"But... what will I do about Fugaku and Sasuke? What if they hear us, or even worse- walk in on us!" I started to fret, but she just brushed that thought away from her hand. "I'll take them out to night so you and Itachi can have some privacy. Just don't mess up my couch!" She pointed a beautifully manicured fingernail at me with a evil smirk.

I smiled and gave her a hug, "Thanks, Mikoto! You're a lifesaver!" I chanted, making her laugh and hug me back, "No problem, sweetheart. Now, let's feed these hungry men so they can go to work!" By that time, Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke all entered the kitchen and sat down at the dining table, ready to grub.

"The food smells sooo good!" Sasuke cheered while rubbing his belly for effect. I giggled and prepared his plate and handed it to him with a glass of orange juice. "Eat up, sweety," I cooed and patted his head before fixing Itachi's and Mikoto fixed Fugaku's. Fugaku kept giving me weird glances every now and then, making me uncomfortable, but I tried my best to ignore him. He always looked at me weird.

"This is delicious," Itachi commented before stuffing his face again before gathering his things for work. I frowned a little at the fact that he was always rushing, but remembered my plans for this evening. I smiled to myself as I plotted my seduction techiniques in my head. Itachi finished off his breakfast and grabbed his jacket before giving me a hug and bending down to give me a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you later tonight, love you," He whispered before bidding goodbye to little Sasuke and giving him a kiss on the head, along with his mother. He would see his dad at work... so he had no need to say goodbye.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I whispered back with a smile as he headed out the door. Sasuke looked up at me with a smile, "So, when am I going to be an uncle?" He asked in that innocent way of his, making my face beet red. I wouldn't have blushed as bad, but Fugaku was still eating breakfast.

He stared at me, waiting for my response. I looked down at Sasuke, who was waiting for my answer as well. Mikoto sighed, "Sasuke, don't ask her those kind of questions! That is none of your business," She corrected Sasuke, who pouted in shame. I giggled and gave him a little hug, "It's okay. Honestly, I don't know," I whispered, making him giggle.

After Mikoto and I finished cleaning up, I walked to my room to take a morning shower. However, I wasn't paying attention as to what I was doing and accidentally ran into Fugaku. I fell on my butt with a soft _oof_ and looked up into his eyes, shocked and a little scared. He narrowed his eyes at me, "Watch where you're going, girl," he whispered harshly before walking around me and heading off to work. I let out the air I didn't know I was holding in and sighed before lifting myself up off the floor and heading in the shower. Today was going to be a _long_ day...


	5. Massacre

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. D:**

x x x x

I sat on the back porch, watching Sasuke aim his kunai at little targets he created. I was babysitting him while Mikoto was cleaning the house. Every few seconds he would be constantly saying, "Marumi! Look what I did! Isn't that cool?" While I was trying to read a book. It was a little annoying, but I held my patience with him. After all, he's too cute to resist!

"That's very good, Sasuke. One day, you're going to be able to out-do Itachi!" I chanted, lifting up his spirits. He was still self-conscious, considering who his big brother was. I don't blame him at all, but he's got his own strength to worry about, not Itachi's. He smiled wide at me and puffed out his chest like a strong superhero, making me giggle at his sillyness.

"Marumi, if my big brother was your sensei, how come I've never seen you train?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity kicking in again. I smiled warmly at him and cupped his little cheek, "Sasuke... I only fight when the time is needed. Other than that, I just live a normal life, without violence," I explained, although Sasuke still decided to press the issue.

After explaining more about my pacifism, he sighed and sat down beside me, studying the book I was reading. It was a book of inspiring stories, one that I quite enjoyed. He scrunched up his nose, "Eww! You and my mom love reading that gushy stuff!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust, making me roll my eyes.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Sasuke. Open your mind to the possiblities, they are endless. Don't judge a book by it's cover... in this case, it's literally," I smirked at my corny joke, making him giggle and lay his head on my shoulder. I smiled and rested my head on his while I read. I could tell he was getting sleepy, so I shifted my body to where he could lay on my lap. He smiled and nuzzled his head on my leg and I could tell he started drifting off to a snooze.

I smiled and played with his soft spikes, softly humming the lullaby I sing to him at night.

x x x x

Finally, Itachi would be home in about fifteen minutes. Mikoto was getting Sasuke ready and Fugaku ready to go out for a couple hours to give Itachi and I some privacy. However, they just thought they were going out for fun. I had my robe on over my lingerie that Mikoto suggested that I wear. I had a bright red and black lace bra, with a matching thong. It was weird having my fiance's mother give me advice on how to seduce her son, but it was also hysterical and cute.

"Bye, Marumi! We'll be back in a couple hours!" I heard Mikoto yell from the front door. I smiled to myself and decided to take off my robe, light up the vanilla smelling candles that I bought, and get the lotion out so I could massage Itachi's back. I lay on the bed, waiting for him to show up. It was my first time trying to seduce a man, thankfully I had _some_ experience, or I would be a total idiot!

I heard Itachi walk in and make his way to the bedroom. He stopped abruptly at the door, his expression emotionless, which was unnatural. I smiled at him and giggled, "Welcome home, sweetheart," I cooed as I stood up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He said not a word, and I didn't know wheather to take that as a good or bad thing.

"Marumi, what are you doing?" He finally spoke up. I smiled warmly, "Just giving you what you deserve, that's all. Come, I'm going to give you a back massage," I coaxed him to the bed. He was a little hesitant at first, but he let me remove his shirt and he laid down on his stomach. I slapped some lotion on my hands and went straight to work massaging his back - while sitting on his butt, hehe.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, breaking the silence. "They all went out to give us some time together. Well, at least, your mother did," I explained, to which he sighed. "Marumi, I have work to do this evening. I have more papers to fill out and I must report to-" Uhg, that was it! He was always putting his stupid ANBU crap before me! I was frustrated and interrupted him, "Uhg! Itachi! You're always worried about work! Why can't you just give one evening to your _fiance_ who misses you! I mean, every once in a while, I would like you to give me some attention or just _fuck_ me for once!"

I was getting myself on a roll. "I mean, I understand that ANBU is important, and so is your roll within your clan, but still! Taking a bath with me last night was the first time you've shown me affection in weeks! I'm starting to feel as if you... you're bored with me," I mumbled, feeling a little sad at the fact that he might _acutally_ be getting bored of me.

He sighed and turned around to face me, despite the lotion still on his back. His hand cupped my cheek that I didn't know was covered in tears until now. He clamped his lips against mine, and I desperately molded my lips with his, never wanting our faces to seperate. However, he parted, with a slight pant. "Marumi, don't you dare for a second think that I'm bored with you. The reason I haven't been so affectionate lately is because I'm under a lot of preassure right now. You have no idea how important my role is in _both_ the ANBU and my clan," He explained, obviously feeling guilty for ignoring me these past few weeks.

I sighed, "I'm sorry! I just... I get lonely, Itachi," I felt myself wanting to cry again, but he just pressed his lips against mine. "Okay, I'll make it up to you. Tonight. We're going to make love... after you massage my back," He smirked down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I giggled at him and sat on his butt again and began to massage his back.

I could hear the slight moans coming from him as I professionally massaged his tense muscles. Being an elite jonin really works the lactic acid inside of those meaty muscles! Itachi is the number one prime example, hehe.

"That feels good," Itachi moaned, making me giggle. I rubbed all of the lotion in before he turned around and pinned me to the bed, forcing me in a passionate kiss. I obliged to return it, and that only deepened the kiss. Itachi immedately pressed his tongue against my lips, begging for entrance, which I granted to him. His tongue inspected every crevice and inch of my mouth, as mine did his. Our tongues battled for dominance, as to which Itachi won, of course.

Our hands roamed, our clothes were discarded, and our moans were soft and sweet. Itachi's kisses trailed down my lips, to my jawline, and then to my neck. His kisses continued down to my breasts, which he suckled on and gave special attention to each. His lips didn't hestiate to continue their adventures down my torso and then to my southern area between my legs.

He licked his lips seductively, making me blush a dark crimson. He almost immediately devoured my vagina, making me gasp and moan out in pure pleasure. His fingers joined in with his tongue, and he sent me on an adventure that no one else could take me on. It took a while, but I finally came and Itachi obliged to clean every ounce of it up, with no hesitation.

I smiled as he leaned back up to kiss me, making me taste myself. I didn't mind, though, since it was my body, afterall. Our kisses never ceased as I felt him wrap my legs around his waist and press his member against my opening. I smiled in our kiss and yelped when he quickly entered my body, making us one.

"Itachi! Please, give it to me," I moaned, obviously turning him on. He chuckled darkly at my request and sped up his pace without anymore coaxing. I gasped, moaned, and yelped as he pounded me harder, faster, deeper. His body protruded mine, but it was definately a pleasureable protruding.

He thrusted himself even harder, making me scream out. "Itachi! Don't stop!" I gasped as I threw my head back, pressing my chest against his. He sucked on my neck as he made love to me. I basked in the moment as my head laid against the fluffy pillows upon our bed. "What's my name?" Itachi asked, his voice husky and full of lust.

He had found my special spot, making me gasp out, "Itachi!"

"Who do you love?" He asked again, knowing the answer. "Itachi!" I screamed, feeling my climax begin to build up in the pit of my stomach. He chuckled, "Who's the only one that knows how to make you cum?" He breathed, making me blush, but scream, "Itachi!"

He continued to ask me seductive questions that had the exact same answer - "ITACHI!" I eventually screamed his name so loud, I knew the whole Uchiha estate could hear it. This time, I came, and I came really hard. As did he.

This was something we _both_ needed. Some affection and love making. Just the two of us, with no one else ruining our special moment. It felt so wonderful to have him on top of me, prooving his love to me by making me feel this way. I wanted him, I needed him, I _love_ him. And someday, I'm going to be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha.

After he finished splitting his seed inside of me, he burried his sweaty face into my perspiring neck, taking in my scent. We were both completely out of breath and drained. He leaned up and kissed my cheek, "I love you, Marumi. Don't you ever forget that, even if it doesn't seem like it. Now or even in the future. _I will always love you_," he looked into my eyes as he said this.

His voice was so sincere, so serious, and so... regretful? I noticed that hint of regret in his tone, which made me wonder why he was regretful? Did he do something wrong? I didn't question his statement though, and I just smiled at him while tears fell. I grabbed his face in my hands and planted a big wet one on him as he returned it with so much passion.

"Itachi, I love you too. Forever and always," I smiled as I felt his thumb stroke away stray tears that have already fallen from my deep blue eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead before carrying me to the bathroom as we took another bath together, and made love for the second time.

x x x x

That morning, I woke up next to the one and only man that I truly loved. His face was burried in my neck while his arm was snaked around my waist. I smiled and snuggled into his silky hair, relaxing into his hold. Eventually, he woke up and we both ate breakfast. I secretly told Mikoto about how the previous night was great and thanked her for her advice.

Itachi and I spent the morning together. However, Sasuke really wanted me to take him to the academy and watch him in class. Itachi smiled and ushered for me to go, saying that it was a good opportunity to show young children some jutsu and be a role model. I smile and pecked him before holding little Sasuke's hand and leading him towards the academy.

That was the last time I saw Itachi Uchiha smile at me in years. A _real_ smile.

It was a rainy afternoon, but Sasuke and I eventually made it back to the estate. The annoying rain had finally let up, but there was something odd about the estate. All of the lights were out! It wasn't time for bed yet. "Marumi-chan... what's going on?" Sasuke asked, obvious confusion and slight fear in his voice.

"I- I don't know, Sasuke. Let me go check it out, you stay right here," I pat his head in reassurance and entered the estate. I had my kunai ready and everything, but then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw bodies. Bodies of Uchiha clan members. I gasped out and covered my mouth in shock.

I ran around the streets, seeing nothing but dead, bleeding bodies scattered out across the cobblestone ground. Suddenly, I heard a scream - a child's scream. "SASUKE!" I shouted as I darted towards the sheer noises of fear. Little Sasuke was on his knees, crying and pulling at his hair. He was in pain, more than emotional.

"Sasuke!" I gasped out as I ran over to him, enveloping him in my arms for comfort. My heart skipped quite a few beats when I looked ahead of me. I met the most familiar coal black eyes - Itachi's eyes.

He was dressed in his ANBU outfit, with a sword on his back and his headband was crooked. He scowled at me, as if his eyes were full of hatred. I gasped and felt tears in the corners of my eyes. "Itachi? What's going on? I don't understand-" "Shut up."

My eyes widened, did he just tell me to shut up? Then they narrowed, "Excuse me? What the hell is going on here, Itachi?" I demanded for answers. Was he behind all of this? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"You heard me, you insolent little whore. I did not stutter," He repeated himself, while throwing insults. Okay, now the tears spilled. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. I'd never expect _Itachi_ of all people to call me a whore! My own _fiance!_

Sasuke started to stir in my arms and whimper. He was still caught in a genjutsu? I knew that's what it was!

"Itachi, why? Why did you do this?" I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "It's like I just told Sasuke - I did it to test my abilities. However, I'm not going to kill either of you. You two aren't even worth killing," He scoffed nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal that he just killed _everyone_ in his clan!

I gently laid Sasuke on the ground and ran up to him to punch him in the face (and hopefully knock some sense into him). He caught my wrist and squeezed it really hard. I seriously thought he was going to break my wrist. "Itachi... please... just let this be a bad dream..." I whispered through sobs as he looked into my eyes with crimson Sharingan ones.

"Too bad. Now, go cling to life with that failure of a brother of mine. You're no better," He threw me back next to Sasuke by my wrist, making me grunt out in pain. "Marumi..." Sasuke grunted as he slowly peered through his tear-stained eyes. I looked at that broken expression of his. I could see all his pain through his eyes, and I felt exactly what he did. Hurt, betrayal, loneliness. It was all there.

I looked back at Itachi, who just stood there, staring at us with hatred.

I grit my teeth, all of my anger was pouring at out of me. And who not better to take it out on, than the person that made me angry? That... betrayed me, hurt me, and left me. Along with dear Sasuke!

"You... You _monster_! How could you do this?! I thought you loved me! What about that, huh?! Or was that just a lie to get in my pants all this time?! And what about Sasuke, hm?! You're supposed to be his _brother_! Do you not see how much he looks up to you?! And then you pull a stunt like this?! IT ISN'T CUTE, ITACHI!" I yelled at him, enraged.

He was silent, and just stared at me. It was as if he was reading my soul. Then, everything went black, and I was tied to some sort of crucifix. I saw Itachi standing before me with a small katana in his hand. He explained to me that I was in Tsukiyomi and that he can alter time and space, pain and pleasure, yada yada yada.

I must say that those three minutes (or 72 hours) were the worst. I'm not sure what all happened after that. I just knew that the next morning I woke up in the hospital. The first thing I saw was Sasuke, sitting by the window. His back was turned to me, but I could tell he was silently crying by the way his back was shaking.

"Sasuke..." My voice was raspy and dry. The little raven-haired boy peered over at me and walked over to my bedside. I slowly sat up, the blanket falling off my chest and into my lap. I pulled the sobbing Sasuke into my arms and we both cried...together.

x x x x

It's been almost three years since the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke and I lived in a small apartment within the estate. Things have definately never been the same. Sasuke was quiet, cold, and rude. Well, to everyone besides me. He's still quiet around me, though. He's grown up to be a very tall preteen, he's almost taller than me now! Of course, I'm not the tallest person in the world, either.

He's also increased his skills in ninjutsu incredibly! He's the top of his class at the academy, as to which I'm very proud of him and I let him know it. I always encourage him to reach his dreams - but his dreams are... not what most people would come up with. His dreams were of _revenge_. Revenge towards Itachi for hurting us. For leaving us, and for killing the only people we've ever loved and loved us.

It was just the two of us. No one else was in our lives, and we had to stick out for each other. He was definately the closest thing I've ever had as a brother. "I'd rather be your brother than _his_," He once said to me, making me smile halfheartedly.

I don't really know how to express my feelings about Itachi's massacre. I mean, I'm horribally _pissed_ at him, but... I couldn't help but still love him. Honestly, I didn't tell Sasuke, but... I think there's something that Itachi's hiding from Sasuke and I. There's a big piece missing to this puzzle, even if Sasuke doesn't think so.

I know my Itachi and this just isn't like him. Itachi's never given any reason for me to believe that he would deceive me, so why would he? This just isn't all playing out right, is all I'm saying.

However, I had to eventuallly _try_ to move on, for Sasuke's sake (and my own, or I'd go wacko). I was basically Sasuke's big sister that took care of him, although he could take care of himself. But even though he's smart and strong, he's still a male. No offense, boys. But, you get what I mean.

"Marumi, I'm home," Sasuke called out to me from the front door. I was all the way back into my little pink bedroom. Pink wasn't necessarily my choice of wall color, but it was already like that when we moved in this little apartment. "How was school, sweetheart?" I asked as I came out of my room in my tanktop and short shorts. They weren't booty shorts, but they might as well be.

Sasuke was used to seeing me like this. This was the way I dressed when I was going to be lazing around the house all day, I called it my "Marumi outfit." He smirked, "Same old stuff. Same annoying people," He nonchalantly stated as he grabbed him the box of cereal from the top of the cabinet.

I giggled, "I guess so. What would you like for dinner tonight?" I asked as I brushed past him, the cereal suddenly sounding like a good idea. "Whatever you want to cook, Rumi. I'll be in my room, I got homework," He had a spoonful of cereal in his mouth as he slipped into his room. I rolled my eyes and decided that some homemade ramen would do the trick for tonight. I didn't really feel like cooking much, anyway. Boiling noodles and adding a few spices and meat with broth wasn't that bad, especially when you're in a lazy mood.

After I finished the ramen, I called Sasuke into our small kitchen. He snuck up behind me and kissed my cheek, making me blush with a giggle, "Oh, you stud," I pushed him playfully and handed him his plate. He chuckled, "That's why I have so many annoying fangirls." "I bet if you kissed one of their cheeks, they'd have a major nosebleed and pass out on the floor," I giggled, making him smirk evilly.

We sat down on the couch and enjoyed a movie while eating our ramen. After our ramen was finished, our plates remain on the coffee table while my head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder while I was cuddled up in my fuzzy blanket. Sasuke's arm was stretched out across my shoulders and his head rested on mine.

Okay, I know this position looks awkward, but it's a sibling thing for us. Sasuke knows I like cuddles, so he obliges... sometimes. This was one of those times. Once our movie was done, I yawned and he snickered at me before lifting me up and carrying me to my bed. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead goodnight, "Sweet dreams, Rumi," He whispered before closing my door. He always knew when I was really tired, which scared me sometimes. I guess I'm just too predictable.


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

x x x x

It was time. Time for Sasuke to make his decision, and he did. It brought me a lot of tears, too. He was leaving me to gain power from that creepy man, Orochimaru. I burried my face in his chest, begging him not to go. He wrapped me in an affectionate embrace and kissed my forehead and looked down into my blue eyes, now that he was finally taller than I am, "Marumi, I will be back. I promise," He whispered as he held me close.

It wasn't enough, and my hyperventilating sobs didn't subside, either. "No, please, don't leave me. You're all I have, Sasuke. Itachi left me... I don't want you too, either," I stuttered out in harsh breaths. I knew that struck one of his nerves, but he remained stoic, "It's different this time. _I'll_ be back. I'll come back and I'll take care of you and love you like my brother never could," Sasuke looked deeply into my blue pools of tears.

I felt the giant blush across my nose and he smiled gently at me, "Yes, I will love you better. I've always loved you, Rumi," He spoke his little nickname he gave me. He... loves me? I didn't know what to say, and apparently, I didn't have to. Sasuke wiped away my tears before slowly inching his face closer to mine and givng me a short, sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sasuke... I don't know what to say," I whispered, my body frozen in shock. He smirked, "Then don't. Just accept what I say and let it soak in. I promise I'll be back for you, Rumi. Have I ever broke one of my promises before?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer. I shook my head no, because he really_ hasn't_ broken a promise with me. Ever.

"Will you promise me something else?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. He kissed my cheek, "What is it?" "Promise me... you won't become like the man you're gaining power from. And always remember that you are loved, and you've _always_ been loved. Don't let hatred take over your heart and control it. _You_ have a say in everything, you hatred doesn't," I asked as I looked deep into his obisidan eyes.

He closed those eyes and sighed, "I'll do my best, Marumi. Now, it's late. You should be getting rest," He escorted me to my room and tucked me into bed. I smiled and accepted the small kiss he gave me and suddenly drifted off to sleep, my last view was of his smile.

x x x x

It's weird, huh? How you manage to fall in love with your fiance's brother... while you're still in love with your fiance? However, neither of them are around? Yeah, weird.

Sasuke's written me letters the past year, but I am never able to write him back. He told me not to, and he didn't give me any information as of his whereabouts. Of course, I've never heard from Itachi. But, that was about to change. I loved the both of them deeply and held them dear to my heart. But it was time to confront Itachi about the incident a few years ago.

Somehow, I was able to sneak into the Hokage's office and go through her files of the massacre and Itachi's whereabouts. I took the file with me and scanned over it as I quickly packed me a bag for travelling. Food, water, extra clothes, weapons, scrolls, toilet paper (when you gotta go you gotta go), and a picture of me, Sasuke, and Itachi from our younger days.

Once my bag was prepared, I headed out into the sunset to find Itachi. I knew it was a dangerous task, but it had to be done. It was my perfect chance now that I had worked up the courage to face him - to face the truth. I knew he would tell me, I just had this gut feeling, you know?

It took me a couple fo days, but I eventually found the whereabouts of the hideout he was at. However, getting _to _him was harder than I thought. I didn't know how to approach him, or anyone else in there for that matter. I knew there were other members of the Akatsuki - I wasn't ignorant. But, who would_ actually _let me see him without a fight? The chance was one in a million, but I hoped that I was that one.

"Hmm... what do we have here?" I heard the voice of a giant man behind me. I gasped and turned around and was met by small, beady eyes and dark blueish grey skin. "An adorable little girl, hm? What are you doing around these parts? Don't you know that it's dangerous to be traveling by yourself?" The giant man mocked me with fake innocence.

I narrowed my brow in a serious manner, "I'm here to speak with Itachi Uchiha. Can you show me to him?" I asked, my tone even and firm. He chuckled, "Of course. He is my partner, afterall. However, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," He smirked as he licked his lips, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up.

"Please, it's really important. I don't want any harm or trouble," I explained, trying to keep myself together. He stepped towards me, making me back myself into a trunk of a tall tree. He was mere inches away from me, staring down at me with some sort of bloodlust. "How important? Or are you just one of those secret assassins that believe they have enough power to overcome his?"

I shook my head no, "No. I know of his power, he used to be my sensei," I informed the shark-like man. He smirked and he let out a grunt of interest, "Hmm. I need more information and proof that you're no trouble, kid," He pressed on the subject more. Honestly, I believe that he was just being nosy.

"I'm a very close friend of his. I just want some answers from him, that's all. Please, sir. I've waited years to see him," I was practically on my knees, begging. I didn't want to have to fight my way through to Itachi. I needed this to be a clean slate. He smirked, "Well, well, well. Do we have a secret girlfriend?" He taunted, making me slightly angry.

"Fiance, actually. We were supposed to marry, before..." I sighed and tried my best not to cry my eyes out in front of this ominous stranger. I could tell he was studying me, as if to look for any hint of a lie or anything. He found none, that's for sure. He sighed, "Fine, kid. I'll bring him to you, stay hidden in that bush until I return. It's dangerous out here for you," He ordered for me to hide, which I did.

I waited for what seemed like forever, until I heard that familiar voice that sounded like angels singing in harmony, "What's the meaning of all this, Kisame? Why have you brought me out here?" His voice was impatient, yet emotionless. Very different from the old Itachi, that's for sure. "Someone says that they want to speak with you, so I'm just the messenger. It took some convincing, though," I could hear the smirk in that shark-man's voice.

I guess that was my cue to come out from the bush, because I did. I stared into those familiar Sharingan eyes, trying my hardest not to break down and cry right there and then. Itachi's face showed _slight_ suprise, but still showed it's stoic demeanor. "Marumi, what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice was soft and smooth.

"I... I came to speak with you," I breathed, totally lost in his prescence. Itachi turned to his friend, "I will not be needed your prescence anymore, Kisame," and the shark-man disappeared with a smirk. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" He scolded me, but I just ignored him. "I don't care, Itachi. I'm going to cut to the chase, because I hate beating around the bush. That day when you killed everyone, you chastised Sasuke and I. However, for some reason, I came to the conclusion that you weren't really feeling the things that you said. Please, tell me what happened and why you _really_ killed the clan," I asked, staring directly into his Sharingan eyes.

He was quiet for a long moment. He was pondering whether to tell me or not, which I knew he probably would. "It's a very complicated timeline of events," He began with a short pause, "First of all, the massacre was never my intentions. I was ordered to destory the Uchiha." My eyes went wide, but I let him continue, "The Uchiha clan were secretly forming a plan to outrule Konoha, to which the elders and the Hokage found out. My clan was very powerful, full of Sharingan users that knew more about it than they should have."

"And they ordered you to kill them," It wasn't a question, because the answer was obvious. He nodded, "Yes. However, I didn't want to. In fact, I refused at first, along with begging them to spare my clan - my blood. It was a heavy burden upon my shoulders as it is today." "Then why didn't you finish off Sasuke and I when you had the chance? You may have trained me as your student, but you've always had more capabilities than I have," I asked, still trying to put the pieces together.

"Patience, Marumi. The elders threatened that if I wouldn't kill my bloodline, then they would destroy them without my consent, along with destorying me in the process. That's when I finally agreed, on one condition," He paused, letting me take this all in. I raised an eyebrow, "And what condition was that, Itachi?"

"To spare Sasuke's life, along with your's," He stated as he walked closer to me, and just like that Kisame person, backed me into the same tree trunk. "You see, Marumi. That night when I said those things to you and Sasuke, I meant none of them. Those words were just a bluff to get you to believe that I was the one who had forsaken you, along with the clan. Of course, Sasuke was too young to understand, so I had to lie to him. As for you," He paused and took my hand in his, "I lied to you so you wouldn't break down and tell Sasuke."

He placed gentle kisses on my fingertips, making me blush. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes and he lifted my chin with his other hand. "Don't you cry, Marumi. I begged for them to keep you two alive so you two could continue on and grow strong. I wanted my brother to be nothing but happy and safe, but I failed in doing that. I failed him as a big brother, and I have obviously failed you as a lover," His eyes held a sadness. A sadness that made my own pour of tears.

"Shh, my love. I have never stopped loving you. As I told you that night we made love, I will never stop loving you - even if didn't seem like it. I said that for a reason, you know. I understand if you still hate me and don't want to love me anymore, but I will never fail to love you. That's one thing I will never fail you in," He whispered as he wiped stray tears away.

I couldn't say anything, for I was choking on my sobs. "However, I know of Sasuke's intentions on wanting to destroy me and serve justice for what I did to our family. His plans are part of mine," He smiled warmly as he continued to kiss my fingertips. "I-Itachi. I-I'm so sorry," I choked out as I burried my face in his neck.

"Sorry? I am the one that's apologizing. You have no need to feel the need to apologize," He corrected me as he rubbed the center of my back, comforting me. "I always knew that there was a real reason behind the massacre. I've had this gut feeling for years," I admitted as he shushed my crying. He chuckled, "You are an intellegent person. You always have been," He smiled down at me before placing a light kiss on my lips.

I returned the kiss and stared into his crimson eyes, "I forgive you, Itachi. I've never stopped loving you, either," I whispered before pressing my lips against his in a hard, passionate kiss. He returned the kiss and I felt all kinds of different forms of electricity flow through my being at once. The familiar sensation found itself between my legs again as Itachi pushed my lower body towards his.

I moaned in the kiss as his tongue deliberately pushed itself into my mouth, no permission asked. I granted it to him anyway, wanting so much for every part of him to be against me. So many years of loneliness and depression was catching up with the need and lust for him. I _needed_ him. And I needed him, now.

Although, I thought of Sasuke, too. And how he had kissed me twice the night he left for Orochimaru's. I broke the kiss and stared at Itachi, guilt written all over my face. I had to tell him. He told me all the truth, so he deserved it back. "Itachi, I have something to tell you about Sasuke," I mumbled. I could tell he was getting sexually frustrated, but he allowed me to go on. "The night he left for Orochimaru's, he told me that he promised that he would come back for me. And he admitted his developing love for me, and we kissed," I softly whispered, my face in a blush.

He smirked, "I remember him mentioning when he was little about how pretty he thought you were. I could tell he's always had a crush on you...Did you sleep with him?" I could hear the hint of jealousy in his voice. I giggled, "No. Just a small kiss, that's all," I explained. He grunted in amusement, "Well, I get the whole thing," He commented, making me giggle again.

Our kissing returned again and his hands roamed my body, especially my rear. I felt myself wrapping my legs around his waist as the tree helped him support me. I ran my hands over his shoulders and neck, our bodys grinding in synch with each other. "Itachi, I need you," I panted as we parted for breath. He said nothing, but did a transportation jutsu so that we were in his bedroom, or what seemed to be his bedroom. "This is the place that I go when I need time to myself. It's completely secluded and no one will hear you scream my name," He whispered in my ear seductively, his voice was already husky.

I giggled, "Good. I'm going to make you scream my name as well, Itachi Uchiha," I whispered back. I could already feel a dampness between my legs, signifying me that I'm getting wet. He chuckled at my comment and lightly guided me to the bed in a kiss, before parting so I could lay down on the soft mattress.

Itachi crawled on top of me slowly. I smiled up at him and reached up to unbutton his Akatsuki cloak. The beautiful red and black fabric slipped off his shoulders and to his hips, to which he tossed on the floor carelessly. His lips found mine again as we guided eachother through another passionate makeout.

I found the hem of his shirt and slid my nimble fingers up it, feeling his chisled torso. He let out a low moan as I ran my fingers over his nipples, making me smirk. I teased his nipples, making him squirm his hips against mine. This was obviously turning him on. I eventually pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor next to his cloak.

I studied his beautiful chest. His muscles were almost perfect. Not too bulky, not too small, he was just right. He was _mine_.

I leaned up and started to suck on his neck, making him let out soft, quiet moans. I giggled and licked while nipping here and there, leading my way down to his collar bone, which I bit. I left a few bite marks, but I knew he didn't care. I kissed my way down his chest, to one of his nipples nad gently sucked on it.

This time, he let out a regular moan, along with a couple of pants. "Marumi," He moaned as he placed his hand on the back of my head and let me continue my ministrations. Soon, I was finished with his nipples and rushed to throw my shirt on the floor after pulling it over my head. He smirked at my bra - pink and lacey.

He kissed the tops of my breasts before reaching around me and unhooking it and tossing it on the floor. He immediately took my nipples in his mouth while massaging both my breasts. I moaned out, not expecting him to be so fast. He chuckled against my skin and gave the other breast just as much attention. He leaned up to kiss my neck a few times before trailing sweet butterfly kisses down to my pants.

I sighed at the warm, wet sensation of his mouth. He smiled up at me and tugged his fingers in my pants before sliding those off easily. I watched him as he bent down and licked my clit, my underwear still covering it. I moaned out, "Itachi," and leaned my head back. I could feel my clitorous hardening under his tongue.

He chuckled and pressed two fingers against the thin fabric, "You're getting wet," He stated the obvious with a mischevious smirk. I could feel a light tint of pink appear on my cheeks. Soon enough, he dragged my panties down with his teeth. He tossed my final piece of clothing on the floor, but he still had some stuff to remove.

He kissed my cheeks before leaning down and tonguing me, making me squeal at the sudden contact. This feeling has been distant for too long, and it was obvious that I had become more sensative from the lack of sexual activity.

Itachi smirked and let his fingers join in before reaching up with his free hand to massage my right breast. I, of course, moaned, gasped, and panted at his touch, along with grinding my hips and jerking them every now and then. "Marumi, you taste so sweet. It's better than chocolate," He commented with a smirk, making me blush and moan in response.

I managed to pull his hair out of it's low ponytail as I tugged at him, wanting him to continue. He ignored the falling raven locks and continued pleasuring me with his mouth and hands until I came. My orgasm was long and hard, "Itachi! I'm cumming!" I screeched with my back arched from the mattress.

Finally, my orgasm subsided and I flipped us over, so I was on top. I smiled own at him as I kissed down his chest, mimicking what he was doing. He smirked down at me when I approached the top of his pants and untied them before slipping them off his long, muscular legs. He chuckled at my blush when I saw how eracted his member was through his underwear.

I slowly stroked it, his underwear still covering the large eraction. I looked into his eyes as I stroked, seeing nothing but pleasure clouding those red orbs. I smirked and decided to quit teasing him as I pulled down his underwear and tossed them on the pile of clothes to my left. I slowly began to suck him, making him gasp and writhe under me. I licked the tip of his manhood, enjoying the pleasure that I gave him as my wet tongue stroked his slit.

Soon enough, I started to fully blow on his cock, making him moan and slightly thrust his hips into my face. My hand stroked his testicles, making his moans louder. I smiled mentally, satisfied with my seductive skills. Eventuallly, Itachi came in my mouth, and I swallowed every drop. I smiled up at him as he looked down at me, his eyes still filled with lust and want.

He flipped us over so he was on top and impatiently pounded himself into me. I gasped out, completely unused to the sensation and slight pain. "Itachi!" I yelped, but he just took that was a pleasurable moan and began to ram himself in and out of me. Soon, I got used to the feeling and found myself rocking with him to his beat.

"Marumi, you're tight as hell. Uhn!" Itachi grunted as he thrusted into me deeper, making me grunt with him. I could already feel my core tightening, meaning that my climax was coming soon. Itachi's manhood was throbbing inside of me, and I could feel it. He was getting ready to cum soon, too.

"Marumi, I'm going to cum," He whispered in my ear in between pants. I moaned in response and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Eventually, we both came hard and long, screaming out eachother's names. "ITACHI!" "Marumi!"

Itachi almost completely fell on top of me, but he managed to hold himself up so he wouldn't crush me. I giggled up at him and kissed his nose, "Itachi, I love you," I whispered with ragged breath. He kissed my forehead in response, "I love you too," And we rested for a few minutes before we got dressed.

"Itachi, what are we going to do? I mean, I know that the Akatsuki will _not_ let me live with you and-" "Go back to Konoha. It's safer for you and I can come visit you everynight," He suddenly interrupted me. It's as if he already had a plan... Knowing Itachi, that wasn't a surprise.

I smirked, "And how are you going to do that?" "Marumi, don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Now, you must go back to the village, I will come see you tonight," He gave me a passionate kiss before shooing me off so I wouldn't get hurt by other Akatsuki members. "Wait, before I leave," I gave him a big hug and a long, passionate kiss.

He smirked down at me and kissed my nose before we bid our goodbyes.

x x x x

That night, Itachi kept his promise and came to visit me. We, obviously, made love again. The next morning he left a note on my pillow -

_Marumi - _

_Keep your eyes open. I can appear out of nowhere,_

_-Itachi._

I smiled at the note, it obviously indicating that he was coming to visit me again soon. And he visited again, and again, and again. His visits were only during the nightly hours, it was easier for him to get through and sneak out of the Akatsuki. I never wanted to sleep at night, because he was with me. So I did most of my sleeping during the day - in moderation.


	7. His Plans

**Dislcaimer: All rights belong to Kishimoto.**

x x x x

Itachi and I kept our relationship a secret from everyone. The reason? To keep the both of us safe and unharmed. His nightly visits have lasted for about two years now, along with the Akatsuki never knowing of his sudden disppearing during the night. He was good, very good.

However, out of all our love-making, I became pregnant.

"Itachi, I'm scared! I don't know how to be a mommy, considering that I've never had one..." I muttered, looking away in shame. He smiled and lifted my chin so I could look at him, "Do not worry, my love. We'll find a way," Itachi comforted me as he placed a passionate kiss on my pert pink lips. I smiled and cuddled into his warm, loving chest.

He held me close and stroked my three-month pregnant stomach, the warm sensation of his hands made my stomach feel very good. I moaned at his touch and he chuckled at me.

"Laugh at me again and you'll be rubbing my feet," I warned him with a devious smirk, to which he apologized and kissed my forehead. I enjoyed being in his arms, his loving embrace. It felt amazing, and it felt _right_.

However, unfortuneately, Itachi came to me one day. I was about six months pregnant and more emotional than ever. I could tell he spent time preparing himself for a few days. "Marumi, it's time. Do you remember my plans for Sasuke?" My eyes widened and immediately my tears burst out.

"What? You can't! What about the baby?!" I started hyperventilating, and he hugged me and shushed me. "Just trust me, my love. All will be well with you and our beautiful child. After I'm gone, Sasuke will step up and take my place. I didn't expect a child a few months ago, but I have worked it into my plans," He explained.

"And if he doesn't?! What do I do then?!" I started screaming, completely outraged that he was nonchalant about this siutation. "Calm down, Marumi. You and I both know Sasuke, and once he finds out the truth, he will be more than willing to take my child under his wing. Also, he loves you as much as I do, why would he betray you?"

Itachi had a point.

Nevertheless, I still continued to cry in his arms, and saying goodbye to him was almost completely impossible. I mean, wouldn't you agree? Having the love of your life (also your baby daddy) leave to go fight with his brother til his death and expect his brother to take his place as father? Confusing, yes. Difficult, yes. Easy to cope with? _Hell_ _No_.

We shared one long, passionate kiss before he kissed my stomach and said goodbye. However, I still couldn't just let him do this! He looked down into my blue eyes, his full of despair and longing. "I'm sorry, Marumi," He whispered before I felt a jab on the back of my neck and everything was black.

x x x x

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up while looking around me. The previous scene flashed through my mind - Itachi! I bolted up off the bed and searched the house for Itachi, in hopes that he was still around. Then I noticed what time it was - it was several hours after he left. After the idiot knocked me out!

I dropped to my knees and sobbed my eyes out, completely drained of energy and happiness. _Itachi, why? Why did you have to go? Why couldn't you just say fuck your plans and be happy with me and our unborn child?! WHY?! You're such an idiot! But I miss you so much! I love you, Itachi..._I screamed in my mind because I was too busy crying my eyes out to speak.

The next few days, I lay in my bed, completely depressed with no one to talk to or confide in. I was a wreck. However, I got fed up with staying in bed and decided to take a trip out of the village. I had a certain Uchiha to speak with. Deja vu, right?

If you think sneaking past the guards of Konoha was easy while impregnanted, then you're completely out of your fucking mind. Being pregnant slowed me down and made me hesitant with my speed. I even yelped when I felt the baby kick me from the inside, competely pouding my uterus. "Hold on, baby," I muttered to myself, almost across the gates.

"You, wait!" I heard the guard yell as he spotted me on top of a roof. Sighing, I gently hopped down while holding my stomach, afraid of harming my child. "Yes?" I asked, obviously annoyed and stressed. "Ma'am, what on earth are you doing?! Aren't you aware that being on top of roofs while pregnant is not very smart? What were you doing?" The guard bitched at me, making me roll my eyes and easily knock him out, along with the other guard.

I booked it out of Konoha and to find Sasuke. I had an idea where he was - The Uchiha Temple. That's where Itachi told me he and Sasuke would come face-to-face. I felt myself tearing up at the thought of Itachi...dying. I grit my teeth and tried to stay strong for him and our child.

I searched and searched, but I couldn't pinpoint Sasuke's exact location. I sighed and did my last resort, hopefully getting to Sasuke... somehow. _Sasuke, if you can hear me... please... I need you. I'm not alone now, I have an unborn child inside of me. Itachi's unborn child. I know you've found out the truth, and I'm sorry that I've kept it from you. I didn't find out until after you left for Orochimaru's... please... I-_

"Marumi, what are you doing here?" I heard that familiar voice and my eyes popped open, and I smiled in happiness. "Sasuke!" I pulled him in a bear hug, careful to not squeeze my stomach in the process. He stared at my stomach emotionlessly, "I see. Now I know what Itachi meant by leaving me something behind," He whispered to himself.

I blushed and looked away shyly, "I- I was looking for you. I... I know that Itachi told you everything before he died, did he not?" I looked into those obsidian orbs, much like Itachi's. I tried my hardest not to choke on tears...

"Everything but-" He placed a hand on my stomach, "This." Sasuke's eyes studied my stomach, as if trying to see through my skin and see the baby itself. I smiled sadly and looked down at my stomach, "Yes. Didn't you just say that he told you he left something behind for you?"

"He said it was more valuable than any treasure out there. Now I see why, he was talking about you... and the child," He whispered, making me blush by mentioning me. "Sasuke, I'm sorry about all of this. I found out the truth after you left me. I went to confront Itachi about the situation and the massacre. It was a hard task, but I eventually was able to speak with him. He told me the truth, and he told me the only reason that he didn't tell me in the first place was because he didn't want me to break down and tell you before it was time. All of this was according to his plan, and he somehow worked our child into it. Sasuke, I- I'm so sorry," I bawled, tears running down my face like waterfalls.

Sasuke took me in his arms, and I could tell he was crying with me. "Marumi, none of this is your fault. I understand now. I understand everything, and I was a fool to believe all of the lies. Everything that our village told me, and the lies my brother told me to keep me safe. I wish Itachi was still here, too," he whispered, making me cry even more.

"I miss him, so much... I tried to stop him from walking straight into his death, but he stopped me. I begged him not to, for he had a child on the way, but he said... he said that you would take his place," I looked up into Sasuke's eyes, basically pleading for his help. He stared into mine without any hint of emotion. He was so hard to read.

He was silent for a moment, pondering what to do next. "Marumi, we need to get you to a safe place where you can rest. Come," He softly whispered as he raised me by my shoulders and beneath my knees, taking me into his strong arms. I smiled up at him and lay my head on his shoulders, letting him take me wherever it was he mentioned.

x x x x

"Sasuke, thank you. For everything," I whispered to the teenage boy whom lay beside me, stroking my aching belly. He smirked at me and kissed my forehead, "I'm honored to be there to take Itachi's place and help you raise this child. Maybe someday... we can have of our own," He whispered, making me blush.

I poked his nose, "Maybe. I just need time," He nodded in agreement and continued to rub my stomach. The baby was kicking, and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. I yelped out when it kicked really hard, but I could handle it for the most part. It just felt like gas pains most of the time.

"Sasuke... I don't want you to think that you're just a replacement of Itachi. I mean, yes, you're honoring him by doing so. But, you're one of a kind... and I don't want you to _ever_ feel like you're not special," I stated with a warm smile as I caressed his cheek lovingly. He closed his eyes and sighed at my touch, obviously not having a loving touch like mine for so long.

For the next couple of weeks, Sasuke took care of me in his little cabin that he had deep within the forest. It was packed with foods, furnature, and everything. "This has been a hideout of mine for awhile, I just never thought I'd actually use it for this long," He smirked as he carefully scrubbed my back with a soapy sponge.

I decided that it was useless hiding my body from Sasuke, considering the fact that he was always walking in on me, since it was just a one bedroom cabin. At first, I smacked him and shoved him out of the room violently, then I felt bad for doing so and started crying hysterically. Now here I am, seven months pregnant and getting sponge baths by my... boyfriend.

Sasuke and I shared our third kiss last week. We have exchanged a few smooches here and there, but he's mostly just been caring for me and taking care of my prenatal needs. It's quite embarrassing at times...

"Sasuke, will you rub my feet after this?" I mumbled as I relaxed under the warm sponge and bath water. He chuckled at my condition and kissed my cheek, "Yes, Rumi. Come on, we're almost done," He cooed as he rinsed me off and basically picked my fat ass up out of the bathtub. At first, I was really shy and embarrassed of my stomach and the fact that I had to hold on to him with all my might so I could simply stand up.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're beautiful no matter what," He cooed to me softly, obviously seeing the dark crimson on my face and my shy attitude.

I wasn't completely helpless, I could dry my upper half of my body off, I just couldn't do anything to where I had to bend over. So, guess what Sasuke had to do? Yeah, he had to dry off my legs and little feet. I giggled as he dried my feet and in between my toes. It really tickled.

After helping me get dressed, I decided to cook him something to eat, since it was getting dark and hadn't had dinner yet. Some sweet rice dumplings would do the trick. I caught him sitting on the couch while watching TV and giggled at what he was watching - cartoons. "There's nothing else on television," he muttered, annoyed at my making fun of him. "Here's your dinner, sweetheart," I handed him the steaming rice dumplings and kissed his forehead before waddling my way back into the kitchen to clean up.

I felt like a giant duck sometimes... I swear.

x x x x

"Sasuke, I... I think my water broke," I gasped out, as I dropped the glass cup I was cleaning. The glass shattered all over the floor and Sasuke rushed to help me before I collapsed to the ground in shock. My contractions came quick, and I shreaked out in absolute pain. "Shhh... we'll get you to the hospital, just breathe," He whispered as he gathered us some clothes to wear in the cold night.

I started to feel myself sweat and gasp for breath, the pain was so unbearable that it was taking my breath away. "Sasuke, it hurts!" I whimpered as I clutched my stomach in seething pain. "Shhh, it's okay," He whispered as he picked me up and lept out into the night, obviously looking for a hospital.

I screamed and whailed as Sasuke rushed as fast as he could to get me to a hospital in a nearby town. "Marumi, you need to calm down. You're going to hurt yourself," He warned, but that didn't help at all. I grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt and pulled his face to mine, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm already hurting! Get me to the fucking hospital!" I knew even _I_ scared the great Sasuke Uchiha.

He sighed, trying to keep his composure and get me to the hospital. We finally entered the town, anything but quietly. I was screaming like I was getting slaughtered. It basically felt like that in my vagina and uterus.

"Doctor, my girlfriend's in labor," Sasuke calmly stated to the doctor as we rushed into the hospital. The doctor immediately ordered his nurses and assistants to get me in a wheelchair and to the maternity room. They stripped me of my clothes and put me into a hospital gown while hooking me up to a bunch of IVs, my screaming and whailing never subsiding.

Sasuke just simply watched, knowing that there was nothing he could do now. The nurses had it all under control, but I was still frightened and in absolutely unbearable pain. The doctor sat at the foot of my bed and put my feet in some stirrups, telling me to relax. They finally let Sasuke come sit beside me in the bed and hold my hand. He seemed so calm and collected during all of this, he was obviously a professional at staying stoic.

"Okay, your water hasn't completely broke, so I'm going to have to break it. Are you ready?" The doctor informed me, before sticking his gloved hand inside of me and snapping something inside of me. I felt a whole assload of liquids squirt out of me, but my contractions were still awake and alive.

I screamed as the doctor and nurses prepared everything and started to make me push. I screamed at the top of my lungs and nearly broke Sasuke's hand as he held mine. "URRRRRRGGGGG!" I grunted as I used my diaphragm to push my infant out of me. Eventually, after a few long, horribly anguishing hours, the baby was born. It was a boy, and Sasuke and I had to decide on a name.

"Xin," Sasuke suggested, making me roll my eyes at him. That name was denied. Ten-fold.

"Hmmm... how about... Yusuke? Reminds me alot of your name, but he still has his own," I mentioned, letting Sasuke ponder to agree with it or not. He smirked, notifying me that the name would fit. "Yusuke Uchiha," I whispered as I looked at the sleeping infant nestling in my arms. I kissed his forehead and rested my cheek against his soft head.

Soon, the nurses had to take little Yusuke away from me so they could clean up all the blood and other liquids off of his tiny body. "Itachi would be so proud," Sasuke whispered in my ear as he rested his hand on my stomach. I lay my hand on his and look him in the eyes before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Yes, he would. I know I am, and I know you are, too. Thank you so much, Sasuke," I whispered as his hand rubbed my still semi-big stomach. He 'your welcome'd me by givng me a huge, passionate kiss. I glady returned it and we made out for a couple minutes before the nurse brought little Yusuke back to us.

Even though Yusuke was really Sasuke's nephew, Sasuke raised him like he was his own. Yusuke didn't know that Sasuke wasn't really his father until his teenage years. And Sasuke and I had a child of our own this time, a little girl. Her name is Yuki Uchiha. Then we had another little girl, and her name is Aiya Uchiha. Then, finally, we had another little boy. And his name is Xero Uchiha.

Four children, all Uchiha heirs. After Sasuke and I had our first child together (after Yusuke), we married. We resided in a three bedroom house in the middle of the woods, but not too far from that town I gave birth to Yusuke at. Our girls shared a room along with our boys. We were happy and relaxed.

It's hard taking care of four children, but we managed, and Sasuke trained them as they grew older. He was a good father, just like I imaged that Itachi would be. We're just one big, happy family. And noone else in the world matters, noone. Sasuke restored his clan like he had hoped, and nothing else stood in his way of being truly happy.

Yes, he loathed the Leaf village, but he had a family to care about instead of getting revenge on the village. However, he still went out of his way to kill Danzo, who wouldn't? That wretched bastard deserved it, and I didn't chastise Sasuke for doing so. I'm truly happy, however, I still miss Itachi and dream about him sometimes. I know he's always with me, though. He's with all of us. I can still hear his voice sometimes, and it is a relaxing and calming noise. It brings me happiness and joy. Just like Sasuke's voice...


End file.
